Un Basquetbolista y Una Nerd Rebelde
by Aya Uzumaki
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si dos polos opuestos se atraen? Ella al conocerlo por primera vez lo detestara  al igual  él a ella, pero ambos se darán cuentan que tienen algo en común que los une. Pero esa indiferencia de aquella chica es lo que más le atrae, aquel joven
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.-Prometí Cambiar.

Amanece un día caluroso en la central de Kanagawa era viernes, estaba un chico de ojos azules mirando aquel cielo azul y despejado. – Hoy no habrá practica el capitán Akagi nos dio este día de descanso, ya que hoy no hubo clases en la preparatoria.

Ya era necesario, mi vida de ahora en adelante dará un giro diferente desde que me volví a incorporar al equipo de Shohoku, aunque me costara un poco de tiempo que mis compañeros me acepten.

hace un mes atrás yo y mis amigos bueno si eso se les puede decir amigos, fuimos a Shohoku a darle su merecido a Ryota Miyagi y golpeamos a todos los del equipo, pero fuimos vencidos por aquellos chicos de primer año, Hanamichi Sakuragi y su ejército así se hacían llamar para ser sincero son muy fuertes esos cinco.

Pero de hoy en adelante le prometí al profesor Anzai que jamás volvería a pelear. –Aquel chico iba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando es sacado repentinamente por una voz conocida por él.

– ¡Mitsuito!

– ¡Sakuragi! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas así torpe.

–Está bien Mitsui, que haces por aquí de seguro estas esperando a tu novia verdad. –dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa picara hacia su amigo.

– ¿Qué tonterías dices? Sakuragi no estoy esperando a nadie salí a pasear solo.

–No, te creo de seguro aquí te citaste con tu novia y no me quieres decir.

–De verdad que contigo no se puede. –expreso Mitsui. –pues a todo esto tu que hace por aquí Sakuragi no me digas que tu si tienes una cita.

Sakuragi se le quedo viendo y se sonrojo levemente, – Pues si Mitsui aquí nos quedamos de ver ella y yo.

–Ella y tú, ¿Quién es ella si se puede saber?

–Te lo voy a decir pero me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Mitsui solo lo miro y asentó con la cabeza positivamente no entendía por qué tanto misterio de que el salía con una chica.

–Estoy saliendo con Haruko.

Aquel chico de ojos azules se sorprendió a escuchar a su amigo con quien salía– ¿Con la hermana del capitán Akagi?

–Si exactamente, si el Gori se entera de seguro me matara por eso ella y yo estamos saliendo a escondidas–contesto Hanamichi con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

–Pues no te preocupes yo no diré nada amigo.

–Gracias Mitsui.

En eso son interrumpidos por aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos azules – ¡Hanamichi!

–Hola Haruko–dijo Mitsui.

Ella le contesto amablemente aquel saludo. –Hola Mitsui.

–Nos vamos Haruko–acoto Hanamichi.

–Si–ellos se despiden de Mitsui pero antes Hanamichi lo invito a ir con ellos ya que se había quedado de ver con sus demás amigos e iban estar también Ayako y Ryota.

Mitsui le dijo que no, que tenía que hacer otras cosas y le agradeció la invitación, Haruko y Hanamichi se alejaron dejándolo solo.

El camino así la playa sinceramente él quería estar solo meditar bien todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, a pesar de las cosas que hizo sus padres lo habían perdonado y tenía que ganarse de nuevamente la confianza de ellos.

Mitsui miro hacia el mar, suspiro y dijo en esos momentos en voz alta – ¿A caso soy el único chico que sufre estas cosas en el mundo? Es un castigo por haber hecho cosas malas en el pasado. –sobre su rostro rodaron lagrimas que no había podido contener.

En ese momento escucho una voz que lo interrumpió– ¡Eres tu Hisashi Mitsui! Fue sacado nuevamente de sus pensamientos y se seco aquellas lagrimas al mirar hacia atrás, miro aquella figura era de una chica…

Acá en Nueva York en la preparatoria Madison, en los pasillos de este mismo lugar una chica de unos quince años de edad golpea a un chico tirándolo al piso.

Aquel chico al caer miro que de su nariz salía sangre de ese fuerte golpe recibido por aquella chica y sonrió limpiándose la sangre con la chaqueta de su uniforme.

–Vaya muñeca sí que sabes pegar fuerte, por eso me gustas –dijo aquel chico.

–Es para que aprendas a respetarme tarado y no soy muñeca mi nombre es Dana y espero que con esto no te vuelvas a meter conmigo.

En eso se escucho un grito– ¿Brian que te paso? –se acerco una chica rubia de ojos azules y se inca al lado de ese chico, que aun sangraba de la nariz.

–No, es nada es que tu prima me golpeo de la nada.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te pasa Dana? Eres una salvaje como te atreves a golpearlo–Ashley le da un pañuelo a su novio para que se limpie la nariz– ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor?

Dana solo miraba aquella escena – ¡Uff! ¿Qué patético eres? –dijo aquella chica cruzándose de brazos.

En ese llego Bree y su novio al ver a Brian en el piso. — ¿Qué te sucedió Brian? —preguntó Bree sorprendida.

—Pues Dana lo golpeo –corroboró Ashley molesta con su prima.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó aquella chica de cabello, castaño y ojos color café. –Pues esto no se quedara así ahora mismo voy por la directora Jones, aquella chica se retiro para ir avisarle a la directora de la escuela.

—Vaya amigo así, que una chica te puso en tu lugar —musitó Kevin burlándose de él.

— ¡Cállate Idiota!

Ashley ayuda a su novio a levantarse, ella no contenta con lo sucedido — ¿Por qué lo golpeaste Dana?

— ¿Pregúntale a tu noviecito? Es un miserable—respondió aquella chica de cabello negro lo tenía sujeto, solo a los lados de su rostro dejaba caer mechones de su cabello pintados de color azul y parte de su rostro estaba cubierto con su fleco.

En eso momento le hablaron a Dana, era una chica no muy alta de cabello negro a la altura de los hombros y ojos color negros como su cabello.

—Sí, vamos Drew no soporto ver esta escena tan patética. —ella dio media vuelta para irse, cuando…

—A dónde vas, esto no se quedara así, le diré a mamá y te castigara.

Dana siguió caminando sin hacer casos de las palabras de su prima, en ese instante.

—A donde va señorita Dana con tanta prisa, le quiero ver ahora mismo en mi oficina al igual tu Brian tendrán que darme una explicación por este comportamiento, así que vayan ahora los alcanzo y cuidadito con hacer mas escándalo.

Tanto como Dana y Brian se dirigen a la oficina de la directora Jones, pero Ashley iba con ellos también.

Llegan los tres pero a la oficina solo pasan Dana y Brian para adentro, ella se sienta en una de las sillas para esperar a la directora., al igual Brian se sentó a un lado de ella y no la dejaba de mirar.

Acá en Japón aquel chico de ojos azules al mirar aquella chica se sorprendió— ¡Serena eres tú!

—Si, Hisashi soy yo—contestó aquella chica de cabello corto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros color castaño y ojos color miel, el aire jugaba con su cabello ya que estaba haciendo un poco de aire.

Él se acercó a ella ya que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Serena. —Ya tenía mucho que no te veía.

—Sí, hace aproximadamente dos años desde que me salí de la secundaria Takeishi cuando estaba a mitad del primer año —respondió ella con una sonrisa encantadora esto hizo que él se sonrojara. —En que preparatoria estas. —preguntó Serena interesada en saber.

—Estoy en la preparatoria Shohoku.

— ¡En Shohoku! —expresó Serena.

—Sí y tú. —preguntó Mitsui aquella chica.

—Pues apenas acabo de llegar del extranjero.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro, por eso el lunes empezare en mi nueva escuela.

—A cual vas a asistir.

—Ni te imaginas a cual Hisashi.

—Mmmh por lo lista que eres de seguro vas a Ryonan o Kainan.

—Pues te diré—apenas le iba a contestar cuando en ese momento le hablan a ella.

— ¡Serena! ¡Serena!

—Luego nos vemos Hisashi tengo que irme. —ella dio media vuelta para marcharse.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó Mitsui.

Ella se da la vuelta y se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose de él, Mitsui vio como aquella chica se desvanecía en el horizonte y él había quedado sorprendido por aquel beso de esa chica y además era muy bonita.

— ¿Como ha cambiando Serena?

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde cuando él se retiro de la playa tenía que llegar temprano a casa, mientras en la Universidad de Madison; Dana al ver aquel chico no la dejaba de mirar.

— ¿Qué sucede acaso no escarmientas verdad? —musitó con algo de fastidio aquella chica. —ella se levanto de su asiento ignorando totalmente a Brian, se dirijo hacia la ventana que daba hacia al campo de futbol, donde mira a los chicos y las porristas entrenado.

Brian se dirigió a ella y aun no escarmentaba por lo que había pasado, la acorralo contra la pared— ¿Con un demonio Dana? ¿Por qué no me haces caso? Cualquier chica muere por salir conmigo ya que soy el capitán del equipo de futbol americano y popular aquí.

—Pues yo no me muero por salir contigo, además tú sales con Ashley mi prima ya que ella es capitana del equipo de porristas y son novios o no.

—Sí, pero si tú me lo pides que la deje en este momento termino con ella—acotó aquel chico tocando el rostro de Dana.

Continuara...


	2. Dana En Problemas

**Capítulo 2.-Dana en problemas.**

—De verdad que eres un patán espero que mi prima se dé cuenta que clase de fichita eres—exclamó ella aventando la mano de ese chico que le toco el rostro.

Aquel chico solo sonrió malosamente —Nunca se enterara, además ella está loca por mí y a ti nunca te creerá si se lo dices.

—Mmmh tienes mucha razón, si se lo digo yo nunca me creerá, saldría perdiendo ante ti, así que no insistas y vete sabiendo que chicos como tú no me gustan los detesto.

Brian la tomo del mentón y la iba a besar a la fuerza, pero ella le dio un puntapié y logro zafarse.

—Esto no se va aquedar así, me las pagaras tarde o temprano, tú me rogaras que salga contigo.

—Eso jamás sucederá, aunque el mundo se acabe y seas el último hombre en la tierra, no saldría contigo.

En eso entro la directora y se sentó enfrente de ellos y los miro a cada uno– ¿Ahora qué pasa con ustedes dos? Tu Brian que es ese comportamiento, siendo uno de nuestros mejores jugadores y Dana que eres unas de las alumnas más destacadas de esta universidad me pueden decir ¿Qué paso allá afuera?

Los dos quedaron en silencio, ni uno ni otro decía nada, esto hizo molestar a la directora Jones —Bueno veo que no me dicen nada, uno de ustedes lo hará. —A ver Brian que paso y ¿porque te golpeo Dana?

El miro a Dana —Pues realmente no sé porque me agredió ella, yo solo le pregunte sobre un trabajo que nos dejo la Srta. Hoffman y de la nada se abalanzo sobre mí y me golpeo ¿eso fue lo que paso? —contestó aquel chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules con una sonrisa encantadora a la directora, esa era la forma de zafarse de problemas este chico.

Aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes al escuchar lo que había dicho aquel chico ella se levanto furiosa de su lugar y lanzando una mirada asesina —Eso no es cierto directora Jones, el quiso…

La directora ya no quiso escuchar más y callo a Dana — ¡Basta! No mientas mas —dijo la directora molesta hacia ella.

Dana se sorprendió por el comportamiento de la directora hacia ella — ¿Qué dice?

—Así que Brian te puedes retirar a tus siguientes clases.

—Sí, directora Jones.

— ¿Qué pasa? Pero si él empezó todo directora Jones y dejarlo ir es injusto. —ella se levanto de la silla nuevamente molesta. —Brian salió de ahí riéndose de ella.

— ¡Siéntate Dana! Tu y yo témenos mucho de qué hablar.

Dana se sentó, pero estaba molesta no era justo que solamente la castigaran a ella. —Ahora va empezar con su sermón. —pensó para sí misma.

—Dana no se qué está pasando contigo estos tres meses has cambiado bastante, mira como te vistes, pareces una rebelde eso lo deje pasar por alto, por esto ya se salió de control.

—Pues no tengo nada y me gusta vestirme así y aparte yo voy bien en mis materias si gusta puede preguntarle a mis profesores.

—No es necesario, he visto tus calificaciones pero eso no es lo de menos me enterado que no has entrado a tus clases de piano y canto, pronto habrá otra audición y debes de estar preparada para eso.

—No jamás volveré a tocar en mi vida. —acotó ella.

—No hables así, debes volver a empezar, olvidarte del pasado y seguir adelante

—Olvidar eso jamás lo podre superar, así que directora Jones de eso no estamos hablando. —espetó algo molesta Dana.

—Está bien pero piensa lo que te dije pasando a tu asunto el lunes temprano quiero ver a tus tíos aquí para hablar con ellos.

— ¿Qué dice? Por favor no moleste a mis tíos con mis cosas, no quiero causarles más molestias. —dijo aquella chica de ojos verdes.

—Lo siento Dana, pero de viste pensar las cosas antes de actuar, así que retírate y ve a tus siguientes clases a otra cosa más, a partir del lunes saldrás mas tarde de la escuela será tu castigo después te diré que harás en esas dos horas.

Aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes salió molesta de ahí ya que no se le había hecho justo que a Brian no le castigaran.

En el pasillo la estaba esperando su amiga Drew, al verla triste le pregunto que le sucedía.

— ¡Drew! Ese miserable de Brian se salió con la suya.

—No, te preocupes amiga también yo no entiendo porque esa clase de chicos se sale siempre librados de situaciones como estas, en verdad Brian no entiende que tu no lo quieres es tan insistente, al parecer Dana ese chico está loco por ti. — dijo su amiga con una sonrisa.

—Drew que tonterías dices yo jamás saldría con él.

—Por eso amiga deberías aceptar la invitación de Michael salir con él, para que ese patán de Brian te deje en paz.

—Estás loca Drew yo jamás saldré con Michael, en primer lugar no me gusta salir con chicos que son deportistas además son tan presumidos piensan que pueden tener a las chicas a sus pies.

—Mira amiga jamás digas que de esa agua no beberás, puede que algún día tu…

Dana la interrumpió. —No, yo nunca me enamorare de ese tipo de chicos.

Drew la miraba de reojo. —De mi te acordaras.

—Que no, y no así que dejemos esta plática amiga vamos a las siguientes clases.

Paso el día, pero Dana aun estaba molesta por lo que había pasado a la salida de clases iba por el pasillo junto con su amiga Drew.

—Dana si vas ir con nosotros el sábado.

—No, se amiga cuando mi tío se entere de esto me castigara.

—Pues, acuérdate que le prometiste a nuestra amiga que ibas asistir.

—Sí, se que le prometí que iba ir, pero con esto que paso no voy a poder asistir además los chicos contaban conmigo para esto, estuvimos practicando por casi un mes y todo echado a la borda por culpa de Brian.

—Amiga y eso que batallamos para que aceptarás, pero si no puedes no hay problema para eso estoy yo.

—Es lo bueno que tu ensayaste junto con nosotros amiga…—quedo un momento en silencio y se dio cuenta su amiga.

— ¿Qué pasa Dana?

—Ahora que estará haciendo nuestra amiga en su país natal, pronto tendrá nuevos amigos y se olvidara de nosotras.

—Anda amiga no te pongas así, ella nos dijo que nos escribiría.

—Tienes razón. –expresó Dana.

Ambas chicas se despidieron, aquella chica de ojos verdes le dijo a su amiga que haría todo lo posible por ir, se despiden ambas jóvenes.

Afuera de la universidad estaban Ashley, Brian esperaban a Bree y Kevin para irse juntos a casa.

—Ashley llevamos a Dana con nosotros a la casa. —dijo Brian.

— ¡Estás loco amor! Después de lo que te hizo, no estoy de acuerdo será mejor que tome el autobús.

Aquellos cuatro chicos se fueron mientras Dana esperaba el auto bus, cuando ya iba camino a casa miraba en la ventana y recordó lo que había pasado en la escuela estaba preocupada sabía de antemano que su tío se molestaría con ella.

—Rayos ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?

Llego a su destino, entro a su casa y se sorprendió al ver ahí aquellos chicos —No puede ser tenía que estar este patán aquí.

Subió las escalones rápidamente a su habitación, Bree la vio y le dijo a su mamá que Dana acababa de llegar.

Estaban las tres en la cocina cuando. —Ustedes me pueden decir para que nos quiere ver la directora a su padre y a mí.

Aquellas dos chicas solo se mira una a la otra una de ellas dice. — ¡Dile tu Bree!

—No, tu Ashley.

La mamá de ambas chicas solo las mira. — ¿Por favor hijas que está pasando?

—Pues no te quería decir mamá, para que no te enojaras. —musitó Ashley.

— ¡Anda di niña!

—Dana golpeo Brian en la escuela de la nada y por eso la directora quiere verte el lunes por la mañana.

— ¡Qué dices Ashley! Esta niña desde que está con nosotros solo han sido problemas ahora mismo voy hablar con ella.

—Sí, mamá habla claro con ella a veces me da vergüenza decir que es mi prima si vieras como se viste. —espetó Bree maliciosamente.

—A demás mamá ella desde hace un mes se sale temprano de la escuela no ha entrado a sus últimas clases desde que se junta con unos chicos que se visten como ella.

—No puede ser, pues ahora me va escuchar esta niña.

La mamá de las chicas salió muy molesta y ellas se miran una a la otra. —Está todo arreglado Bree, ahora la castigaran. —Ambas chicas sonrieron.

Dana estaba en su a habitación se iba a mudar de ropa cuando su tía entro sin llamar la puerta y se sorprendió al verla vestida con una blusa negra sin mangas, una falda negra corta hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, en conjunto con una maya negras y una botas que llegaban hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, y una gabardina negra que le llegaba casi hasta el suelo.

Miro el cabello de su sobrina con unos mechones color azules que le caían al lado de su rostro y parte de su fleco le cubría su rostro.

— ¡Pero Dana, que significa esto! —expresó la tía de la chica.

— ¡Tía Megan! —aquella chica de ojos verdes se sorprendió que le haya descubierto su tía en la forma que vestía.

Además no era su atuendo nada mas si no que sus uñas la tenia pintadas de negro—Dana con esas ropas parecen una rebelde, no ni rebelde pareces una delincuente no quería creerle a tus primas pero veo que todo lo que me dijeron es cierto.

Desde que llevas aquí tres meses eres todo un problema uno tras otro me avergüenzas, a mí y a tus primas, pero vete sabiendo de una vez yo no iré a ver a la directora, así que hazle como quieras si te expulsan es tu problema, además me dijo Ashley que golpeaste a Brian que comportamiento es ese de una jovencita como tú, yo no sé qué clase de educación te dieron tus padres, si ellos te dejaban hacer lo que tu quisieras aquí no, vas a respetar mis reglas. —Esto lo dijo aquella mujer de ojos azules molesta con ella—Así que estas castigadas no cenaras esta noche y cuidado con decirle a tu tío lo sucedido aquí.

Aquella mujer salió molesta de la habitación de Dana, ella se dejo caer sobre la cama y miro hacia el techo no pudo evitar y derramo unas lagrimas que no pudo contener— ¿Por qué me odian tanto yo no les he hecho nada? — Esa pregunta siempre se la hacía constantemente y sin poder contestársela ella misma, dejo escapar un suspiro hondo.

Mientras tanto en Japón aquel chico de ojos azules llego a su casa al entrar una chica se lanzo sobre el tirando al piso.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquella chica aun encima de él—Pues tenía tantas ganas de verte, además me entere de lo que te paso por eso le pedí a mis padres que me sacaran del internado.

— ¿Pero por qué haces eso? —espetó aquel chico de ojos azules.

— Porque ya no quiero estar lejos de mi familia y de ti hermano por eso a partir del lunes estudiare en la secundaria Takeishi donde estuviste tú.

Mitsui no podía creer que su hermana menor iba estar de vuelta con ellos, eso le agrado mucho, ambos chicos se levantan del piso, pero a un esa niña lo tomo de la mano y le dijo que cuando jugara la llevara quería verlo jugar.

—Sí, claro que te llevare siempre y cuando no intervenga en un tus clases.

—Está bien.

En eso la mamá de ambos jóvenes. — ¡Hisashi ya tienes tiempo que llegaste!

—Sí, mamá.

En eso interrumpe Sakura —Mamá verdad que me dejaran ir a ver a Hisashi cuando tenga un partido.

—Pues eso veremos hija, siempre que no estés en clases podrás acompañarlo y si él se hace cargo de ti con gusto te dejaremos ir.

En ese momento llego el papá de Mitsui — ¡Hola! Familia como están veo que hay reunión familiar dijo aquel hombre de unos treinta y seis años de edad con una sonrisa.

—Hola papá. —dijo aquella chica de cabello negro. —abrazo a su padre.

— ¿Cómo estas hija?

—Bien padre, le estaba preguntando a mamá si un día puedo ir a ver a Hisashi jugar.

—Claro, pero siempre y cuando Hisashi se responsabilice de ti, y no tengas clases podrás ir.

—Gracias Papá.

—Hijo qué tal te ha ido en la preparatoria, con eso que ando viaje de negocios no hemos podido platicar bien.

—Pues no tuvimos clases, hasta el lunes.

—Me ha dicho Midori que te ha ido muy bien en los partidos.

—Sí, padre el viernes a las diez de la mañana jugaremos contra Miuradai.

—Pues me gustaría ir a ver te hijo pero eso día temprano iré a Tokio arreglar unos asunto de negocios.

En eso interrumpió Midori—Vamos a cenar todos antes que se enfríe, y Hisashi pues Sakura y yo iremos a verte.

— ¡Madre! –expresó Mitsui ya que era la primera vez que asistirían a un partido de él.

Después de una corta platica se dirigieron al comedor estaban cenando en silencio cuando Sakura. — ¡Hermanito puedo hacerte una pregunta!

—Sí, dime.

—Tienes novia.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa Sakura? — casi Mitsui se atragantaba con la comida por ese tipo de pregunta que le hizo su hermana menor. —Pues no te voy a decir.

— ¿Que malo eres? — aquella chica cruzándose de brazos.

En eso interrumpió la mamá de ambos—Hijo si tienes novia espero que un día no la presentes y la traigas para conocerla —musitó ella con una sonrisa hacia Mitsui.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó aquel joven de ojos azules.

—Hisashi tu madre tiene razón aquí será bienvenida.

—Padre —se sonrojo Mitsui.

Acá en otro lugar lejano Ashley y Bree estaban platicando con sus novios en la sala cuando llego su padre.

—Buenas noches.

Aquellas dos jóvenes corrieron abrazar a su padre— ¿Cómo te fue papá? —dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

—Bien hijas, el saludo a los chicos también.

—Hola señor–dijeron en unisonó ambos jóvenes

—Su madre donde está. —preguntó él.

— ¿Está en la cocina? —–contestó Bree.

—Los dejo pues voy ahora con su mamá—él se retiro dejándolos solos.

—Megan ya llegue.

— ¡Daisuke! ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, oyes donde esta Dana.

—Pues dijo que se sentía mal y no va a cenar con nosotros.

—Iré a verla.

—Espera Daisuke, primero cena y luego vas a verla además tú y yo tenemos que hablar de ella, ni te imaginas que hizo esta niña en la universidad.

— ¡Que hizo!–expresó Daisuke interesado en saber.

—Está bien te lo diré, Dana golpeo a Brian y la directora quiere vernos el lunes a temprana hora, pero yo te advierto de una vez yo no iré, además Ashley y Bree están avergonzadas por el comportamiento de ella.

—Por algo lo hizo no crees, a lo mejor Brian se merecía ese golpe.

Continuara…


	3. Una nueva alumna en la preparatoria Sho

Capítulo 3.-Una nueva alumna en la preparatoria Shohoku.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices Daisuke? A y otra cosa Dana se viste de una manera muy extraña parece una delincuente hasta con decirte que su cabello tiene pintado unos mechones color azul, en verdad no se qué vamos hacer con esta niña.

—Tranquila Megan yo hablare con ella después de la cena.

Después de unos momentos estaban cenando en silencio, pero el señor Daisuke estaba algo distraído por lo que le había dicho su esposa sobre el comportamiento de su sobrina.

Terminaron de cenar y el señor Daisuke subió al segundo piso hacia la habitación de su sobrina ya eran las nueve de la noche, el al llegar a la puerta de la habitación escucho que ella tenía la música a todo lo que da.

— ¡Dana! ¡Dana! —gritaba su tío.

Ella al escuchar que era su tío bajo la música y abrió la puerta– ¡Tío Daisuke!

—Puedo pasar hija.

Ella asentó la cabeza positivamente y se sentó en la cama mientras su tío se sentó en la silla del escritorio que tenia ella ahí.

— ¿Qué sucede tío?

—Pues quiero saber Dana, ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Me dijo Megan que el directora nos mando llamar qué hiciste—preguntó el muy calmadamente y serio con ella.

—En verdad tío no he hecho nada malo, es mas voy muy bien en mis materias.

—Entonces porque la directora quiere vernos.

—Pues…—quedo por un momento en silencio—Tío lo que pasa es que Brian quiso besarme a la fuerza y yo lo golpea tan fuerte que no fue mi intención. —esto lo dijo muy apenada y en tono triste.

El tío la miro ya que él se fijo que su sobrina había cambiado totalmente su mirada dulce y su sonrisa que siempre había tenido habían desaparecido de aquella joven, el no la juzgaba ya que había perdido a sus padres hace tres meses atrás, sin embargo al verla así sintió un nudo en la garganta no quería que su sobrina fuera así, comportándose de esa manera y además al verla vestida con esas ropas que le había mencionado su esposa opto por no preguntar la forma en vestirse y porque se había pintado el cabello.

—Hija hiciste mal, en golpear a Brian, pero hubieras hablado de esto con la directora de esto y haber evitado ese conflicto, ¿qué está pasando contigo ya no eres la misma de antes?

Dana al escuchar a su tío se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia la ventana mirando hacia afuera y respondió. —Tío desde que murieron mis padres yo también morí junto con ellos, no entiendes que era lo único que tenia, aparte yo…yo…—ella apretaba con sus manos las cortinas de su ventana. —Además yo soy la culpable de que ellos murieran.

El tío al escucharla hablar así, se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente. —No Dana no digas eso, lo que paso no fue culpa tuya eso debes entenderlo y que te quede claro no debes culparte por lo sucedido.

— Pero tío, si yo no les hubiera insistido ese día que fueran…

En eso su tío interrumpió nuevamente y la tomo de los hombros—No debes atormentarte más olvídalo, mi hermano y tu madre no les hubiera gustado verte así.

—Gracias tío por darme ánimos, por eso te quiero mucho eres el mejor tío.

Ella sonrió, cosa que a su tío le sorprendió ya que tenía tiempo que no lo hacía desde que sus padres habían muerto.

—Dana, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

—Sí, tío.

— ¿Por qué no me hablas de tus amigos? Los puedes traer a la casa para conocerlos.

—En verdad tío, pues tengo dos buenas amigas pero una de ellas se fue al extranjero con sus padres ayer.

—Vaya por eso también esta triste verdad.

—Sí.

—No te preocupes Dana a lo mejor algún día la vuelvas a ver.

—Eso, espero—respondió con una sonrisa. —Pero te presentare a Drew es una persona muy buena gente.

—Entonces espero conocerla muy pronto —contestó con una sonrisa. — ¡Dana! Cambiando de tema por lo que paso hoy en la escuela ya sabes tú lo que voy hacer contigo.

—Si aceptare el castigo que me impongas.

—Pues estarás castigada este fin de semana no saldrás.

Ella acepto el castigo impuesto por su tío tenía que obedecer, así que después le aviso a su amiga que no iba a poder asistir donde habían quedado de ir, y que la disculpara con los chicos Drew entendió la situación de su amiga.

Paso el fin de semana en Japón el lunes por la mañana van llegando los chicos del equipo cuando los alumnos los reciben de buena gana ya que han estado jugando muy bien

Hanamichi que venía con sus amigos venían como siempre presumiendo y diciendo que Shohoku irá a las nacionales ya que estando el ahí, siempre ganaran.

— ¿Qué presumido es?

—Tienes razón Mitsui, el siempre presumiendo de todo. –espeto Ryota.

— ¡uff! Que torpe. —dijo aquel joven de mirada fría.

En eso Akagi le da un fuerte coscorrón que lo tumbo al piso y le salió un gran chichón a Hanamichi en la cabeza— ¡Cabeza hueca primero debes de practicar muy bien!

— ¡Gori! ¿Porqué me pegas eso me dolió? —decía Hanamichi agarrándose la cabeza.

—Tarado—expresó Rukawa.

— ¡Que dices Rukawa! —contestó molesto Hanamichi con él.

Mientras se estaban peleando en ese momento se escucho una voz de una chica que le hablo a Mitsui.

— ¡Hisashi Mitsui!

Todos voltearon a ver quién era inclusive Mitsui, se sorprendieron porque era una chica no muy alta y delgada de ojos color miel y cabello castaño.

— ¡Serena! —expresó el al mirar quien era.

—Hola, Mitsui.

Los chicos del equipo la miraron de arriba abajo porque era muy bonita además les llamo mucha la atención ya que no portaba el uniforme escolar, llevaba puestos unos janes color azul, una blusa roja, de tirantes delgados, y su cabellos castaño recogido con una coleta y amarrado con moño color rojo.

Sakuragi miraba a Mitsui poniendo su cara de pícaro al ver que su amigo se sonrojo al ver aquella chica. —Mitsui así que esta chica es tu novia verdad.

Mitsui al escuchar eso por parte de Sakuragi se sonrojo al igual que aquella chica se sonrojo levemente; Los demás chicos del equipo miraban a Mitsui y a la chica.

—Vaya Mitsui no sabía que tenias una novia tan bonita—dijo Ryota.

Tanto como ella y Mitsui dijeron al mismo tiempo en unisonó que estaban equivocados que solo eran amigos.

Sakuragi para molestarlo se acerco a él y le dijo— Ahora comprendo Mitsuito por eso el sábado que te invitamos a venir con nosotros no quisiste porque te ibas a ver con un novia verdad.

— ¡Cállate torpe! —expresó Mitsui.

—Me supongo que ustedes son amigos de Hisashi verdad. —preguntó ella a los chicos del equipo.

—Sí. —contestó Hanamichi presentándose con ella al igual los demás chicos.

—El gusto es mío, yo me llamo Serena Ishida.

En eso ella le dice a Hisashi que si le puede decir dónde está la dirección que tiene que ir a ver al director, el con gusto la acompaño ya que aquella joven aun no conocía todavía ahí.

Serena y Mitsui se dirigieron a la dirección él, la dejo ahí y después se retiro para ir a sus clases.

Ella se presento con el director y le dio la bienvenida le asigno su salón que iba hacer 1/1.

—Gracias señor Aizawa.

—Srta. Ishida dentro de tres días llegaran los uniformes, pero mientras vendrá vestida de civil.

—Sí, señor. —ella se retiro y se dirijo a su salón asignado.

El profesor les dice a alumnos que había llegado una nueva estudiante a su grupo—Pase señorita Ishida.

—Buenas días, me llamo Serena Ishida.

Todos la saludaron en unisonó sus nuevos compañeros y entre los chicos se decían que era muy bonita.

—Srta. Ishida de donde viene—preguntó el profesor.

—Vengo de Nueva York, haya dure viviendo dos años, pero soy originaria de aquí.

—Pues bienvenida a Shohoku, puede sentarse en aquella butaca, atrás de la Srta. Akagi.

Ella se dirigió a su lugar asignado y saludo a Haruko, después de unas dos horas de clase tuvieron un descanso.

— ¡Vaya! Este día se me ha hecho muy largo. —esto lo dijo en voz alta que Haruko la escucho.

—Pues pronto te acostumbraras—dijo aquella chica de ojos azules.

—Tú eres la Srta. Akagi verdad.

—Sí, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre soy Haruko.

—Mucho gusto Haruko, puedes decirme Serena también—respondió aquella chica con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oyes! Serena te gusta el básquet.

—Si, Haruko es uno de mis deportes favoritos, bueno aunque no se jugar pero me gusta ver los partidos.

—Que te parece si vamos al gimnasio a ver entrenar a chicos del club de básquet están entrenando ahorita.

—Claro vamos.

En eso llegaron las amigas de Haruko—Hola Haruko quien es ella.

—Chicas ellas es Serena es nueva en mi grupo.

Serena se presenta con ellas, —Es un gusto conocerlas espero que seamos amigas.

—Por supuesto Serena —musitó Fuji.

—Claro que seremos amigas de hoy en adelante—acotó Matsui.

—Gracias Matsui y Fuji.

Las cuatro se dirigieron al gimnasio para ver a los chicos entrenar, estaban en un partido entre ellos los de primero contra segundo y tercer año.

El juego estaba muy reñido iban empatados, pero como siempre Hanamichi y Rukawa peleándose por el balón, ya que siendo del mismo equipo siempre ellos eran así.

Akagi al ver esta escena le propina un fuerte coscorrón—Cabeza hueca cuantas veces te he dicho que debes jugar enserio con tus compañeros de equipo.

Sakuragi se toco su cabeza ya le había salido un gran chichón por eso golpe tan fuerte que le dio el capitán Akagi.

— ¿Por qué Gori? Siempre me pegas a mí y me regañas.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas y Haruko se sorprendió ver a su novio discutiendo con su hermano mayor.

— ¡Hanamichi!

Serena al ver también esa escena se sorprendió y pensó para sí misma. —Pobre chico eso debió doler muy fuerte. —en eso fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz conocida para ella.

— ¡Torpe! Siempre debes poner atención.

Ella miro en la cancha aquel chico de camisa roja y de short negro era el chico de sus sueños desde que lo conoció por primera vez se enamoro perdidamente de él.

Serena todo el tiempo que duro en el extranjero nunca se olvido de él, aunque salió con chicos y tuvo uno que otro novio, siempre en su corazón y mente estaba aquel chico de ojos azules.

Fuji y Matsui se fijaron como su nueva amiga se ruborizaba pero no entendían porque, ya que su mirada se fijo en aquellos chicos, pero no sabían a quien miraba de todos.

Haruko también la vio apenas le iba a preguntar cuando en ese instante la saludaron y ella voltea hacia atrás y eran Yohei y los chicos.

— ¡Yohei!

—Veo que Hanamichi sigue dando problemas.

—Que les parece si apostamos que Hanamichi va hacer expulsado en ese juego de práctica.

—expuso Takamiya.

—Yo apuesto cinco yens—dijo Okuss con una sonrisa.

—Pues ahí van mis cinco yens—acoto Noma.

— ¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso de Hanamichi?—musitó Haruko molesta con Takamiya, Okuss y Noma.

—Perdónanos Haruko—corroboraron los chicos apenados.

—Pues yo apuesto diez Yens que él será expulsado en segundo tiempo.

Yohei, Matsui, Fuji e inclusive Serena se sorprendieron por el comportamiento de Haruko.

— ¿Quién entiende a Haruko? —espetó Yohei.

—En verdad Haruko es una chica muy rara—expresó Serena.

—Tienes toda la razón Serena ella siempre es así. —contestó Yohei.

En eso Takamiya gritaba —Vamos Hanamichi no dejes que te expulsen el primer tiempo si no hasta el segundo.

Hanamichi al escucharlo se molesto y le grito desde media cancha— ¿Qué dijiste gordo? Me la pagaras cuando termine el partido.

En eso le avientan el balón y por estar distraído peleando con Takamiya le dan un pelotazo en la cara muy fuerte.

— ¡Hanamichi! —expresó Haruko ya que el cayó al piso.

—Sakuragi discúlpame no era mi intensión golpearte —acoto Yasuda.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que me lo pasarías? —dijo molesto aquel chico pelirrojo a su compañero.

Se levanto y lo iba a golpear cuando Akagi intervino y lo jalo de una oreja—Sakuragi tu nunca entiendes debes estar siempre concentrado en lo que haces, así que deja de estar quejándote y concéntrate en el juego.

—Está bien Gori, pero no me jales mucho de la oreja me duele—espetó Hanamichi.

Sus amigos se estaban burlando de el por lo sucedido— ¡Cállense Inútiles me la pagaran!

— ¡Sakuragi! Pon atención cabeza hueca.

En eso paso Rukawa a un lado de él — Juega bien torpe con eso tipo de jugadas haces, que me canse rápido.

— ¡Que dijiste zorro!

En eso Hanamichi se fue tras él, Mitsui vuelve a encestar una canasta de tres puntos llevando la delantera a su equipo.

Continuara…


	4. Decidiendo El Futuro De Dana

**Capítulo 4.-Decidiendo El Futuro De Dana.**

El marcador iba 20 para los de tercero y segundo mientras para los de primero va 14 con diferencia de seis puntos.

Hanamichi al ver esto, se molesta —No perderé ante ellos.

La chica nueva que estaba viendo el partido de práctica al ver que aquel joven de ojos azules había encestado. —Es genial Hisashi.

Esto lo dijo en voz alta que fue escuchada por Fuji— ¡Vaya! A Serena le gusta Mitsui. —pensó para sí misma.

En ese momento Rukawa encesta una canasta y esto hizo sacar de sus pensamientos a Serena por unos gritos de unas chicas que ni ella supo de donde salieron y le sorprendió.

— ¡Rukawa! ¡Rukawa! Eres el mejor.

— ¿Qué y estas chicas de donde salieron?

—Serena estas chicas son las porristas de Rukawa si vieras que estas jóvenes nunca se pierden una práctica o partido de el—esto lo dijo aquella chica de dos coletas —Así que no te sorprenda.

—Ya veo, es muy bueno jugando Rukawa por eso tiene admiradoras.

—Si así es, todas las de la preparatoria quieren andar con él. —dijo Haruko con una sonrisa.

— ¡Haruko! No me digas que tú también sueñas salir con ese chico.

—No, no como crees—contestó sonrojándose aquella chica de ojos azules—Yo tengo novio y lo quiero mucho.

Fuji, Matsui se sorprendieron ya que eran amigas de siempre y no sabían que ella ya tenía novio — ¡Haruko! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías novio? ¿Desde cuándo? —expresaron en unisonó ambas chicas.

Serena miraba aquellas tres chicas algo confundida—Estas tres chicas sí que son raras y divertidas—Así que Haruko quien es tu novio—preguntó aquella joven de ojos color miel también quería saber quién era su novio.

—Perdónenme chicas aún no se los puedo decir—contestó sonrojándose aquella joven de ojos azules.

El profesor Anzai estaba platicando con la manager del equipo—Shohoku va hacer un equipo muy fuerte Ayako a partir de ahora los muchachos se esforzaran más.

— ¡Profesor Anzai! —exclamó aquella joven de cabello rizado.

Todos estaban jugando muy bien durante la práctica los de primero estaban alcanzando a los de segundo y tercero año iban empatados llevaban 45 cada equipo.

Faltaba ya el último tiempo y se decidiría quien ganaría el partido, para su sorpresa Mitsui encesto una canasta de tres puntos en los últimos segundos del final del partido, quedando el marcador a 48 para tercero y 45 para primero.

El profesor Anzai le decía a Akagi que reúna a los chicos— ¡Reunión de equipo! —Todos los chicos se reúnen.

—Jóvenes me alegra que todos se están esforzando mucho y nunca pierda esos ánimos por eso ustedes serán un equipo muy fuerte, sé que ustedes ganaran en los partidos siguientes —esto lo dijo con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba al profesor Anzai.

—Sí, gordito nosotros ganaremos e iremos a las nacionales.

—Tarado cuantas veces te he dicho que no le digas así al profesor Anzai respétalo.

—Está bien Mitsuito—expresó aquel joven de cabello rojo con el afán de solo molestar a su compañero de equipo ya que él sabía bien que no le gustaba que le digieran así.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así torpe? —empiezan a discutir como siempre, el capitán Akagi golpea a Sakuragi.

—Pon atención cabeza hueca.

Las chicas aun insistían a su amiga que le dijera quien era su novio si lo conocían ellas.

—Miren amigas se los diré después aun no es el tiempo.

—Pero Haruko ¿Por qué tanto misterio? —Espeto la joven de cabello corto.

—Bueno es que hicimos una promesa de no decirle nada a nadie por el momento.

Mientras en Nueva York en la universidad de Madison llego el tío de Dana era después de medio día ya que no pudo salir más temprano de su trabajo, iba por los pasillos de este mismo instituto se dirigió a la dirección y pregunto a una de las secretarias por la directora Jones.

—Pase lo está esperando, me supongo que usted es el tío de la señorita Sakuragi.

—Sí. —El toco la puerta de la dirección y desde adentro la directora le dio el pase.

—Buenas días directora Jones.

—Buenos días señor Sakuragi pase y tome asiento por favor—Él se sentó.

—Sabe el motivo por el cual lo mande llamar.

—Si mi sobrina me platico todo señora Jones.

—Pues usted ha de entender que esta institución es muy seria ante todo y Dana rompió una de las reglas por lo cual tengo el derecho de imponerle un castigo.

—La entiendo pero fue muy injusta con mi sobrina ella me dijo como estuvieron las cosas y le creo yo en todo lo que me platico—Esto lo dijo aquel hombre en tono serio con aquella mujer. —Al menos trato de escuchar la versión de Dana de los hechos ocurridos.

Aquella mujer quedo callada por un momento aquel señor había tocado un punto muy importante que ella no había permitido hablar a la joven —Pues no, en eso tiene razón señor Sakuragi pero Dana golpeo a aquel chico y será castigada.

—No estoy de acuerdo si la castiga a ella creo que es justo que aquel joven tiene que ser castigado también. —expresó molesto aquel hombre con la directora.

— Señor Sakuragi no me entiende Brian no tuvo nada que ver, su sobrina fue quien lo golpeo entienda.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo, si no castiga aquel joven entonces a Dana tampoco.

—Está bien señor Sakuragi, no castigare a Dana pero vamos hacer un trato.

— ¡Un trato!—expresó aquel hombre de ojos negros no entendía a la directora.

—Si, por si usted no sabía su sobrina tiene más de tres meses que no entra a sus clases de piano y canto pronto habrá un recital.

— ¿Qué dice?

—Así como lo oye ella abandono lo que más le gustaba.

El señor Daisuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando el sabia de ante mano que su sobrina le gustaba tocar el piano y cantar que su sueño siempre era ser una gran pianista y de las mejores.

—No puedo creer esto. —Él se levantó del asiento— ¿Por qué no me dijo nada cuando platique con ella? —espetó aquel hombre molesto.

La directora al verlo un poco alterado —Señor Sakuragi tranquilícese con esto que paso si usted está de acuerdo el castigo que le impondré a ella será que tenga la clase de piano y canto , durante dos horas por tres semanas esto será suficiente para que pueda hacer la audición, la profesora Moore, está dispuesta ayudar a Dana.

—Está bien directora Jones espero que mi sobrina retome sus clases de música y canto.

—Espero que acepte hablare con ella ahora mismo—Ella mando hablar a Dana, después de unos minutos llego aquella joven y vio a su tío ahí.

— ¡Tío Daisuke!

— ¡Dana! Hablamos la directora y yo sobre tu castigo y tomamos una decisión.

— ¡Una decisión! —exclamó aquella muchacha de ojos verdes.

—Sí, Dana a partir de hoy retomaras tus clases de piano y canto.

Aquella joven de ojos verdes no podía creer lo que había escuchado—No, no me niego—dijo ella alterada.

— ¡Hija esa es la solución no es otra cosa de otro mundo! —expresó aquel hombre acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros.

—Pero tío yo…—quedo un momento en silencio y lo miro a los ojos no podía negarse ya que él se lo estaba pidiendo—Está bien lo hare por ti.

—Bien Dana, la señorita Moore ya está enterada, te espera a las dos de la tarde.

—Sí, ahí estaré directora Jones.

—Entonces me retiro directora Jones—dijo el señor Sakuragi.

—Gracias por venir Señor Sakuragi, Dana acompaña a tu tío.

Dana solo asentó la cabeza positivamente sin decir nada más, ambos salieron de aquel lugar iban por el pasillo en silencio.

— ¡Estas molesta por esto! —espetó aquel hombre rompiendo aquel silencio entre los dos.

—No, tío ¿lo que pasa? Que no me esperaba esto pero no te preocupes asistiré —contestó con una leve sonrisa.

—Nos vemos en la noche hija.

—A dios tío—Ella entro a la escuela nuevamente cuando lo vio irse en su auto.

Pero lo que no sabía Dana que su tío no iba para el trabajo si no al lugar donde ella practicaba kendo ya que por lógica él pensó que también ahí no había ido tampoco, para su sorpresa el entrenador le dijo que tenía dos meses que no asistía.

Esto puso muy triste aquel hombre ya que su sobrina había tirado todo a la borda, era todo lo que le gustaba a su sobrina.

Llego a su trabajo, estaba en su oficina pensando en que iba hacer él se sentía mal ya que le había prometido a su hermano cuidar bien a su hija.

En ese momento fue sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos— ¡Daisuke! ¡Daisuke! ¿Qué te pasa amigo?

— ¡Robert! Disculpa amigo no te escuche, es que no sé qué hacer.

—Ahora que te sucede no me digas que tus hijas sean vuelto rebeldes, tú sabes que a esa edad son así, pregúntame por mi hija si no supiera.

—Bueno es mi sobrina.

— ¡Dana!

—Sí, pues tuvo un conflicto en la universidad y me entere que ya no asiste a su clase de piano y canto desde hace tres meses y su práctica de kendo también, además Robert, mi sobrina ya no es la misma de antes, ahora viste diferente, se pintó unos mechones de su cabello color azul.

—No me digas que aquella chica linda que usa gafas, tímida y gentil.

—Pues sí, ahora ya no usa gafas, y siento que he defraudado a mi hermano no supe como guiarla en su camino, además amigo entre la directora y yo decidimos imponerle el castigo de llevar la clase de piano y canto en contra de su voluntad.

Su amigo lo escucho con detenimiento— Daisuke quieres que te de un consejo bueno si quieres te lo digo.

—Sí, Robert te escucho.

— ¿Por qué no mandas a tu sobrina a estudiar al extranjero?

— ¿Qué dices? Me estas tratando de decir que me deshaga de ella—expresó aquel hombre de ojos negros levantándose del sillón donde estaba.

—No, no espera no me mal interpretes las cosas.

— ¡Entonces!

—Tu sobrina necesita un ambiente diferente conocer otras personas, además habrá el día que ella por si sola tome la decisión de volver hacer lo que tanto le apasiona.

—Gracias Robert creo que tienes razón, me has dado una idea. —Aquel hombre sonrió levemente.

Acá en Japón los chicos estaban por salir de la escuela ya que habían tenido una práctica muy dura.

Mientras estaban con el profesor Anzai platicando Haruko le dice a sus amigas que ahora regresaba se acercó dónde estaban ellos y le hablo a Hanamichi.

— ¿Qué pasa Haruko?

—Nos vemos mañana hoy me iré con mi hermano.

—Sí, linda, si puedo te hablo en la noche—dijo aquel joven de cabello rojo con una sonrisa hacia su novia.

— ¡Esperare tu llamada! —expresó con una sonrisa encantadora hacia él.

Serena se acercó a Mitsui — ¡Jugaste bien Hisashi! —expresó aquella joven sonrojándose.

—Gracias Serena—contestó con una sonrisa hacia ella, el cada vez que estaba con aquella chica lo hacía sentirse diferente.

Se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba levemente, de esto se fijó la manager del equipo al ver aquellos jóvenes juntos.

— ¡Vaya! El superior Mitsui no la despista en nada me parece que ambos se gustan —ella puso una cara de emoción.

Akagi la miro— ¿Ahora qué le pasa se comporta muy raro?

Ryota miro aquella chica de cabello rizado con ese comportamiento muy raro— ¿Qué tendrá Ayako? ¿Por qué mira hacia donde está Mitsui? No, no puede ser a ella le gusta el—esto lo dijo en voz alta y con lágrimas en sus ojos—como siempre este chico moreno exagerando de la nada.

Aquella joven al escuchar eso por parte de él—Por dios Ryota que tonterías dices —Ayako le da un golpe con el abanico en la cabeza.

— ¡Ayako!

— ¿Por qué siempre mal interpretas las cosas? —espetó aquella joven de cabello rizado a su compañero.

—Serena me esperas te acompaño a tu casa nada más deja voy al vestidor por mis cosas.

—Si te espero Hisashi.

Todos se retiran del gimnasio—Nos vemos mañana Serena.

—Hasta mañana Haruko—dijo la joven de ojos color miel.

Serena espera a Mitsui afuera en el patio, todos se habían ido ella miraba hacia aquel cielo azul y despejado.

Se sentía emocionada ya que la iba a acompañar a su casa, eso la hizo sentirse nerviosa dejo escapar un suspiro muy profundo y se recargo en la pared.

En la universidad de Madison Dana iba por el pasillo para entrar a la clase de música iba algo cabizbaja y pensativa.

Llego hasta la entrada del salón, miro aquel piano eso le trajo recuerdos dolorosos apretó sus manos —No, no puedo entrar ¿Por qué nadie me entiende?

Dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás, la profesora Moore la vio y le hablaba pero no recibió respuesta de aquella joven que se fue.

—Lo siento no puedo—salió de la escuela se fue sin rumbo.

Continuara...


	5. Dos Corazones Solitarios

**Capítulo 5.-Dos Corazones Solitarios.**

Acá por otro lado Mitsui y Serena iban juntos en silencio, él es que hablo primero — ¡Serena te invito a tomar un refresco!

—Claro que acepto—dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la cafetería Danny`s entraron y ahí estaban el capitán Akagi y Kogure al verlos los saludaron.

—Akagi crees que este año se haga realidad nuestro sueño de ir a las nacionales. —pregunto aquel joven de lentes.

—Sí, Kogure, este año tenemos que ir a como dé lugar ahora que están de regreso Mitsui y Miyagi y contamos con Rukawa y Sakuragi aunque apenas es un principiante ha avanzado sorprendentemente.

—Tienes razón Akagi, ha Sakuragi se le ha dado un entrenamiento especial—expresó Kogure.

Serena y Mitsui estaban platicando sobre sus vidas que habían hecho durante estos dos años que no se habían visto, ya que los dos habían tomado rumbos diferentes.

Aquella joven de ojos color miel fue la que hizo primero las preguntas —Hisashi platícame como te ha ido, desde que saliste de la secundaria que hiciste ¿Cómo decidiste entrar Shohoku?

—Pues Serena fue gracias al profesor Anzai que decide entrar a esta preparatoria.

— ¡El profesor Anzai! —exclamo aquella joven.

—Si, en el último minuto que teníamos con el equipo contrario Yokota todo parecía perdido para nosotros pero el apareció y me dijo que no me diera por vencido entonces desde ahí decidí entrar a Shohoku, pero para ser sincero dure dos años fuera del equipo—esto último lo dijo con cierta melancolía.

— ¿Qué paso? —espeto Serena interesada en saber.

—Lo que sucedió fue que tuve una lesión en la rodilla y ya no puede jugar más.

— ¡Ah! Pues lo bueno que ya volviste al equipo Hisashi.

—Pues sí, ahora mi objetivo al igual que mis compañeros es ir a las nacionales.

—Sé que lograran además yo te apoyare en todo momento —expuso ella sonrojándose.

—Gracias, Se…re…na—contesto con una sonrisa aquel chico de ojos azules. —Bueno Serena ya te platique algo de mí y tú que me cuentas de estos largos dos años que estuviste en América.

Aquella chica suspiro hondo y se puso a jugar con el vaso agitando los hielos—Pues estudiar y estudiar.

—Solo eso, ¿acaso dejaste un novio por allá? ¿Comprometida o algo así? —preguntó Mitsui con una leve sonrisa.

—No, no que cosas dices Hisashi, por ahora estoy libre de compromiso—respondió aquella chica sonrojándose

—No, te creo que no tengas novio además eres una chica muy bonita—Él se sonrojo al decirlo ya que lo dijo en vos alta sin pensarlo

Ella se ruborizo tanto que no lo disimulo. —Pues si tuve un novio con quien dure un año tres meses, pero todo acabo para nosotros.

—Vaya al parecer si lo quisiste mucho para durar tanto con él.

—Pues sí, y a todo esto tu Hisashi tú tienes novia. —Serena le pregunto ya que estaba realmente interesada en él.

—No, por ahora no me interesa tener una relación lo más importante para mí en estos momentos es cumplir mi objetivo. —musito aquel joven con algo de entusiasmó.

Serena se alegró al saber que aquel chico estaba disponible y haría todo por poder conquistarlo, ella miro su reloj — ¡Hisashi! Ya es tarde nos vamos!

—Sí, vámonos.

Se fueron ambos chicos de aquel lugar caminaron hasta las casa de Serena, la dejo enfrente de su casa, pero antes de que él se retirara ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos ¡Hisashi!

Ella entro a su casa, pero aquel joven aún se quedó ahí mirando hacia la casa de esa chica — ¡Serena! Me gustas mucho. —dijo aquel chico de ojos azules pensando para si mismo.

Serena subió a su habitación y entro a su recamara muy alegre y gritaba—No, tiene novia, no tiene novia baila y brincaba en sus manos trae un oso de peluche y lo abrazaba.

En eso entraron a su recamara— ¿Qué pasa mi niña? —dijo una señora de edad muy avanzada de cabello plateado con una sonrisa aquella joven.

— ¡Nana! Ven acá, creo que estoy enamorada. —decía la muchacha muy feliz a su nana.

—Mmmh ya sé a qué te refieres de seguro hablas de aquel joven que esta haya afuera verdad.

— ¿Qué dices? —Corrió hacia la ventana y recorrió un poco la cortina, se sorprendió al ver a Hisashi Mitsui a un allí —El aún está aquí Nana.

—Sí, mi niña.

El duro unos segundos más y se retiró de aquel lugar, él iba rumbo a su casa ya estaba oscuro había una linda luna llena en ese momento además estaba en su pleno esplendor él se paró por un momento y la miro con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué hermosa luna se ve en estos momentos? ¿Yo podre amar alguien en estos momentos no sé si pueda si yo no me amo a mi mismo como podre querer a alguien más? — En aquella luna llena resplandeciente se reflejó el rostro de aquella chica de ojos color miel el sin imaginárselo esa joven le había atraído desde la primera vez que lo vio en la playa. — ¡Que tonterías estoy pensando debo concentrarme en el siguiente partido!

No era el único que miraba aquella luna, muy lejos de ahí una joven de cabello negro estaba sentada en un columpio del parque ya era tarde pero ella no quería llegar a su casa ya que su tío le iba a regañar por no entrar a su clase de música.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Cómo los extraño? Los he defraudado a ustedes y a mi tío rompí una promesa —esa joven no pudo evitar llorar sobre su rostro rodaron sus lágrimas que no pudo contener, ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

Mientras en la casa de los Sakuragi el señor Daisuke había llegado estaban sus hijas y esposa mirando la televisión.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Las chicas corrieron con su padre y lo abrazaron — Estamos bien padre—dijeron en unisonó ambas jóvenes.

—Bien qué bueno que las encuentro a las tres reunidas aquí, quiero platicar con ustedes de algo muy importante.

— ¿De qué Daisuke?

—Pues he decidido mandar a Dana con mi cuñada Miyuki este mismo viernes.

— ¿Qué? —expresaron aquellas tres mujeres no podían creer lo que habían acabado de escuchar.

— ¡Papá! Que dices eso no es un castigo para Dana parece que las estar recompensando por lo que hace mandarla a estudiar al extranjero no es justo—espetó aquella chica molesta con él.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana padre. —corroboró Bree.

Al igual su esposa se opuso a tal decisión de cómo era posible que su sobrina se fuera estudiar fueras a pesar de lo mal que se ha portado—No, No Daisuke me opongo a tal acto.

— ¡Basta! Por favor hijas, Megan entiendan mi sobrina necesita un ambiente diferente olvidarse un poco por lo que ha pasado.

Ashley se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada— ¡Papa! A veces me da la impresión que tú quieres más a Dana que nosotros.

—No, digan eso hijas a las tres las quiero por igual pero en ella me concentro más ustedes no saben el dolor de ella haber perdido a sus padres y yo a mi último hermano comprendan por favor—esto lo dijo aquel hombre triste y cabizbajo—Así que esa es mi decisión ahora mismo iré hablar con Miyuki y después con Dana.

Él se iba a dirigir a su despacho cuando — ¡Papa! Nos saludas a mi tía y mi primo! —dijeron en unisón aquellas dos jóvenes.

—Sí, les daré sus saludos hijas. — Él antes de retirarse— ¿A todo esto donde esta Dana? Megan.

—Aun no llega, mira la hora que es, esta niña parece que se manda sola, en cuanto llegue te aviso

—Está bien. —Él se retiró a su despacho.

Cuando se quedaron solas, la chica rubia aún estaba un poco molesta —No puedo creer esto mamá ¿Cómo Dana si se puede ir al extranjero a estudiar —espetó Ashley.

Megan se acercó a ella y le acaricio su cabello—tranquila hija vean por este lado ya no tendrán problemas con ella.

—Ashley, mamá tiene razón.

Después de una media hora llega aquella joven de ojos verdes a su casa, se sorprendió al ver a sus primas y su tía en la sala.

—Buenas noches.

— ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar Dana?

— ¿Discúlpame tía no volverá a suceder?

—Está bien quieres cenar.

—No, tía gracias estaré en mi habitación.

Ella se dirige a su habitación, pero se le hizo raro que su tía y primas no le dijeron nada como siempre lo solían hacer molestarla.

Entro a su habitación tomo entre sus manos una fotografía donde estaba con sus padres ella en esa foto tenía ocho años de edad, recordó en ese momento ese día había tenido un recital de piano y sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella.

Mientras en el despacho su tío estaba hablando por teléfono—Buenas noches Miyuki.

— ¡Daisuke! Buenas noches que bueno escuchar tu voz—dijo alegre aquella mujer.

—Pues discúlpame por no hablarte muy seguido—acoto aquel hombre.

—No, te preocupes entiendo cómo están por allá, las chicas y Megan.

—Bien Miyuki y mi sobrino y tú ¿Cómo están?

—Pues bien, aunque Hanamichi a esta edad es un chico muy rebelde, sabes Daisuke él está en el club de básquet.

— ¡En serio! Me alegro por él y por ti has sabido sacar adelante a mi sobrino tu sola con tu gran esfuerzo. —esto lo dijo muy triste.

—No, hables así Daisuke, Ryo no le gustaría vernos así.

—Tienes razón, bueno el motivo de llamarte es de pedirte un gran favor bueno si puedes y si no lo entenderé.

— ¡Que sucede!

Él le platico a su cuñada todo lo que estaba pasando con su sobrina Dana y que aparte él se sentía mal por no educarla como se lo había prometido a Masashi guiarla por el buen camino. Y forzarla a tomar sus clases de piano.

Miyuki lo escuchaba con detenimiento del otro lado del auricular —En tiendo por lo que está pasando ella así estuvo mi hijo cuando murió Ryo aunque no lo ha olvidado pero lo ha superado poco a poco.

— Y por eso quería si tú puedes aceptarla en tu casa por un tiempo y que termine de estudiar allá, por los gastos no te preocupes yo te mandare cada mes para las necesidades de ella.

—Por mí no hay problema claro que la acepto será un placer tenerla aquí con nosotros y sé que Hanamichi se llevara bien con ella, bueno aunque no la conoce pero sé que así será. Y por estar aquí con nosotros yo le daré lo necesario a Dana si llego a ocupar algo te lo hare saber—esto lo dijo con una sonrisa aquella mujer de unos treinta y ocho años.

—Gracias Miyuki, te lo agradeceré toda la vida, entonces te mandare los papeles de ella mañana mismo por la tarde iré a la universidad a recogerlos y puedas inscribirla en la misma preparatoria que esta Hanamichi.

Continuara...


	6. 6-Preparandome para un largo viaje

**Capítulo 6.-Preparandome para un largo viaje.**

—Sí, para yo ir pasado mañana y comience sus clases el próximo lunes.

—Entonces así le hacemos hasta luego Miyuki.

—Nos vemos pues.

Se despidieron y el salió del despacho y le dijo su esposa que Dana estaba en su habitación él se dirigió hacia allá toco en la puerta de la habitación de ella,

El entro — ¡Dana! Podemos hablar.

—Sí, tío pasa—ella en esos momentos estaba nerviosa ya que estaba segura que él ya sabía que no entro a la clase de música.

—Pues hija quiero pedirte una disculpa.

—De que tío—espeto aquella joven de ojos verdes.

—De forzarte a tomar las clases de música.

—Tío, no tienes por qué preocuparte no es tu culpa solo tu tomaste una decisión que era por bien mío, soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón—esto lo dijo cabizbaja y triste sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No, Dana no digas eso.

—Es que tío no pude entrar a la clase salí de ahí.

—Está bien Dana si no quieres tomar esa clase te entenderé y mucho menos te forzare a tomarla yo te apoyo.

Esa joven no podía creer lo estaba escuchando. — ¡Tío!

— ¿Así como lo oyes? Por eso quiero preguntarte si quieres ir a estudiar al extranjero por un largo tiempo para que cambies de ambiente, conozcas nueva gente, amigos.

Dana se sorprendió— Me estas tratando de decir que soy un estorbo para ti, y quieres deshacerte de mi verdad.

El tío al verla así, la abrazo fuertemente —No, no digas eso solo quiero que tu estés bien olvides todo esto por lo que estás pasando siempre yo he querido lo mejor para ti entiende, además te prometo que el día que termines de estudiar allá iré por ti.

Aquella joven de ojos verdes abrazo a su tío también y le dice que acepta irse, entendía que era la mejor para ella necesitaba un ambiente diferente.

— ¡Tío Daisuke! ¿Cuándo me voy? Además tengo que buscar donde vivir allá.

—Mira por eso no te preocupes hija acabo de hablar hace un momento con tu tía Miyuki, ella acepto con gusto que vivieras con ella todo el tiempo que quieras y mañana iré a comprarte el boleto para que salgas el jueves en la noche a Japón.

— ¡Ah! Japón. —expreso aquella joven.

—Si, a Japón hay algún problema hija.

—No, tío pero es que una de mis amigas se fue para allá.

— ¡En serio! Pues que coincidencia a la mejor te la puedes encontrar haya.

—Entonces mañana mismo iremos a comprar tu boleto y recogeremos tu papelería para mandársela a tu tía.

— Tío, ahora que mencionas de nuevo a mi tía Miyuki no recuerdo como es , solo me viene un vago recuerdo cuando tenía tres años vinieron a Nueva York ella y mi tío Masashi, ahora que vaya para allá no sabré como es.

— ¡Ah! Pues ahora mismo te enseño una fotografía de ella y tu primo, además también le mandare una foto tuya para el día que vaya a recogerte al aeropuerto te reconozca.

— ¿Cómo crees que vaya a recogerme yo llegare sola tío, no quiero molestarla a la mejor trabaja si tú me das la dirección yo me las arreglare para llegar a su casa.

—Está bien yo le diré de tu decisión, así que espérame un momento deja traigo la fotografía.

El salió de la habitación de ella después de unos segundos regreso y le enseña la fotografía donde estaba su tía Miyuki, su tío Masashi y su primo Hanamichi era una foto ya muy vieja ya que en esta aquel chico de ahora de quince años ahí tenía cinco años.

Ella la miro con detenimiento ya que su tío se parecía un poco a su padre—Así que él es Hanamichi.

—Así es hija, Miyuki me conto que él pertenece al equipo de básquet de la preparatoria que entraras tú.

—Bueno ya vi a mi tía como es, pero a mi primo no creo reconocerlo tan rápido ya que esta fotografía es de hace mucho tiempo, me puedo quedar con ella.

—Claro. —contesto aquel hombre con una sonrisa.

—Entonces arreglare mis cosas tío Daisuke para tenerlas lista.

—Te dejo pues y no te acuestes tarde, que descanses.

—También tú.

Al día siguiente fueron a recoger la papelería de Dana a la universidad, la directora no aceptaba que ella se fuera a principios del ciclo escolar pero tuvo que aceptar ya que era decisión del señor Sakuragi.

Mientras aquella joven estaba recargada en los barandales esperando a que saliera su amiga de clases.

Miro por ultima ves su escuela donde solo paso tres meses estudiando ahí, recordó cuando conoció a sus dos grandes amigas con quien compartió sus alegrías y tristezas ahora se iría a otro lugar a estudiar y dejaría atrás su amiga.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que fue sacada repentinamente por su prima.

— ¿Qué sucede Ashley? —ella se sorprendió al ver a Brian con ella, era le persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

—Pues le estaba diciendo a Brian que te ibas ir a estudiar al extranjero y no me cree.

—Es cierto eso—exclamó aquel joven interesado en saber.

—Sí, así es me voy el jueves en la noche para Japón—En eso interrumpen la plática de los tres era la amiga de Dana.

Ella se retiró de ahí dejando sorprendido a Brian—No ella no se puede ir a si nada mas—Esto lo dijo en vos alta que escucho su novia.

— ¿Qué dices Brian?

—No, no es nada amor vamos a la cafetería con Bree y Kevin.

—Sí, vamos.

Dana y Drew estaban en el patio platicando— ¡Dana! Así que te vas para Japón —pregunto aquella chica de ojos negros y se puso triste ya que eran muy buenas amigas ella la apreciaba como una hermana.

—Sí, Drew pero no te pongas triste yo te hablare o te escribiré amiga—Dana lo dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga.

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

—El jueves a las ocho de la noche.

—Entonces ese día iré a despedirme de ti amiga.

Pero ellas no se dan cuenta que su conversación fue escuchada por alguien—Así que se va del país y sale a las ocho de la noche.

— ¡Dana! Nos vamos.

— ¡Tío! Ven mira te presento a mi mejor amiga bueno es como una hermana para mí.

El señor Daisuke saludo amablemente a Drew—Hola señorita gusto en conocerla mi sobrina me hablado de ti.

—Pues espero que bien señor Sakuragi y es un gusto conocerlo también—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Drew entonces nos vemos amiga.

—A dios Dana.

Ellos se alejaron de ahí, y fueron al aeropuerto a reservar el boleto, a la ves ella estaba contenta ya que si quería un cambio pero a la vez no ¿Por qué dejaría a su mejor amiga?

El tío la miro distraída — ¿Pasa algo?

—No, tío no es nada nos vamos ya—espeto con una sonrisa.

Así pasaron los días se llegó el jueves esperado para aquella joven de ojos verdes era su último día de vivir con sus tíos y primas en Nueva York, ahora iría a un lugar muy lejos, mientras tanto en la preparatoria Shohoku los chicos tuvieron sus entrenamiento muy duro la amistad de Serena y Mitsui estaba consolidando ella estaba más enamorada de él.

Los chicos siempre los miraban juntos y hasta pensaban que eran novios ya que siempre se iban juntos.

Hisashi también no se escapaba de las apuestas que hacían los amigos de Sakuragi de que si él se le declaraba aquella chica lo rechazaría.

Hanamichi e inclusive Ryota también apostaron y esto no lo dejo pasar aquel chico de ojos azules quien les dijo que él no ha pasado por lo mismo que ellos que él nunca había sido rechazado por una chica en su vida.

Pero Hanamichi se burla de el—Mira Mitsuito siempre hay una primera ves —exclamo aquel chico de cabello pelirrojo sonriendo.

— ¡Vaya todos son un par de tontos! Eso no sucederá.

—Pues eso veremos amigo, eso lo veremos. —Se quedó pensado Hanamichi.

—Hanamichi creo que Mitsui tiene razón si vemos bien la situación Serena al parecer le simpatiza muchísimo —corroboro Yohei.

—Pues yo aún sigo con esta apuesta sé que él será rechazado. —esto lo dijo a carajada abierta como siempre solía hacerlo.

Ayako que escucho todo le dio un tremendo golpe con su abanico en la cabeza— ¡Cállate torpe!

— ¡Ayako! ¿Por qué me pegas? Eso me dolió mucho.

—Pues ustedes par de torpes perderán ante él, al parecer esos dos se gustan tanto pero ni uno ni otro se anima a decir lo que sienten—acoto aquella chica de cabello rizado.

—No, puede ser yo quería que lo rechazaran —expreso aquel chico rubio.

—Oyes Hanamichi no te había dicho que hace rato mire a tu mamá aquí en la escuela.

— ¡Que dices gordo!

—Así como lo oyes.

—A que vendría, además saben estos días ha estado muy extraña desde el martes estuvo arreglando la habitación de huéspedes—acoto aquel joven quedando un momento en silencio.

— ¡Hanamichi acaso hiciste algo malo que le mandaron llamar a tu mamá!

—No, pero esto lo averiguare llegando a casa, pero bueno pasando a otra cosas chicos mi mamá me dijo que los invitara a comer mañana después del partido, que dicen.

Todos los chicos aceptan la invitación de su amigo, pero aun aquel chico pelirrojo estaba intrigado por la visita de su madre en la preparatoria.

En ese momento Akagi reúne a los chicos ya que el profesor Anzai quería hablar con ellos.

—Jóvenes mañana tendremos nuestro primer encuentro con el equipo de Miuradai y sé que nos ira muy bien todos sean esforzado mucho y me alegra. Así, que chicos hoy pueden irse temprano descansar para que estén listos para mañana Ayako les mostrara las preliminares del campeonato antes de que se vayan.

Aquella joven de cabello rizado pego la tabla en la pared, Hanamichi miro la tabla y vio a Ryonan— ¡Sendo! Así que no pierdas con otro equipo yo me encargare derrotarte.

— Sakuragi pero ten en cuenta que debemos jugar con los demás equipos que están en nuestro bloque y así llegar a enfrentarnos a Ryonan. —expreso aquel joven de lentes a su compañero.

—Ahora entiendo los únicos que pueden entrar a las nacionales son los equipos que queden en primero y segundo lugar verdad Ayako.

—Así es el año pasado gano Kainan ha ganado dieciséis años consecutivos es un oponente muy fuerte y después Shoyo quien se ha estado acercando poco a poco al primer lugar.

—El equipo Shoyo está en la parte superior de nuestro bloque—espeto aquel joven moreno.

— ¡Ahora es más importante ganar al primero equipo!—acoto el capitán Akagi.

— ¿Es Miuradai? —exclamo Kogure.

—Es un equipo muy fuerte en el campeonato del año pasado iban en un buen lugar pero perdieron ante Kainan y su objetivo es ganar este año. —corroboro la manager del equipo.

—Pues esos tontos perderán ante este genio Hanamichi Sakuragi—dijo aquel chico pelirrojo a carcajada abierta.

— ¿Quién es el tonto?

— ¡Kogure!

—Este es nuestro último año Akagi.

—Sí, escuchen esta es nuestra última opción es ganar.

—Si—dijeron todos en unisón.

—Nos vemos pues a la nueve y media de la mañana en el gimnasio de la preparatoria Miuradai —musito el profesor Anzai.

Todos se retiraron, a sus casas como siempre Mitsui acompañaba a Serena a su casa, Hanamichi y Haruko esos días no se iban juntos, pero él siempre le hablaba por teléfono por las noches.

A veces a Akagi se le hacía raro que su hermana hablara hasta muy tarde por teléfono pero no sospechaba que Haruko y Hanamichi eran novios.

En Nueva York Dana estaba lista para partir ella y su tío se fueron al aeropuerto desde las siete y media para estar a tiempo y no hubiera contra tiempos solo se fueron ellos dos, ya que no quisieron acompañarlos su tía y sus primas.

Pero si se despidieron de ella, al salir de la casa ella la miro por última vez ahí había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia sintió en ese instante una nostalgia, su tío al verla así solo la miro y no dijo nada el también no quería que se fuera pero si él le decía que se quedara ella aceptaría, pero ya se había tomado una decisión.

Ambos subieron al carro ella dejo escapar un suspiro muy profundo, mientras iban rumbo al aeropuerto el señor Sakuragi recordó cuando le hablo a Miyuki sobre la actitud de su sobrina la forma en que vestía, pero lo que le agrado saber por parte de ella que no le importaba que con el tiempo ella retomaría su camino, además que en la nueva preparatoria en la que iba estar usaban uniforme y era obligatoria así que tendría que usarlo a como diera lugar.

Aun ella vestía aquellas ropas pero él no le dijo nada, él sabía bien que tarde temprano cambiaría su aspecto.

Llegaron a su destino cuando entraron estaba ahí su mejor amiga Drew ella al verla se puso feliz — ¡Drew!

—Amiga que pensaste que no iba a venir.

—No, siempre he confiado en ti amiga—contesto con una sonrisa.

Drew le regala s su amiga un oso de peluche de color blanco y en ella una carta pero esta le dice que no lo vea por ahora si no hasta que vaya en el avión.

—Gracias Drew, por este regalo.

—Dana ahora vuelvo no tardo.

—Sí, tío.

Aquellas dos jóvenes se quedaron ahí estaban sentadas platicado y sonreían en ese instante son interrumpidas.

— ¡Dana!

—Tú que haces aquí Brian. —expreso aquella chica de ojos verdes.

—Podemos hablar a solas.

—Brian tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —dijo aquella joven de ojos verdes.

—Por favor Dana. —esto lo dijo Aquel chico en tono de súplica hacia esa joven.

—Está bien vamos. —Ella se levantó de donde estaba —Drew te encargo mis cosas si viene mi tío no le digas que estoy con él.

—Lo que tú digas.

Brian y Dana se alejan un poco de ahí van en silencio caminando, ella es la que habla—De que quieres hablarme.

—Pues primeramente que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa por los problemas que te he causado.

Ella no podía creer que él se estuviera disculpando con ella y acepto de buena gana esa disculpa por parte te dé el.

—Si eso es todo lo que me ibas a decir nos vemos Brian y por favor trata bien a mi prima—Aquella joven iba a dar media vuelta cuando aquel chico la tomo de la mano evitando que se alejara de él.

—Espera un momento.

Dana se sorprendió— ¿Qué te pasa suéltame?

—Antes de que te vayas tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mí.

—Sí, dime te escucho.

— ¿Sabes Por qué me hice novio de tu prima?

—No, no sé. —respondió Dana

—Pues para estar cerca de ti.

— ¡Que dices!

—Así, como lo oyes, desde el primer día que te conocí me gustaste tanto y con el tiempo me llegue a enamore de ti, por eso siempre te molestaba solo quería llamar tu atención.

—No, sigas Brian si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes a lo mejor entre tú y yo hubiera pasado algo pero no, entre tu más me molestaba yo te detestaba ahora veo en ti una persona diferente esa es tu verdadera personalidad yo solo te pido que olvides estas conversación entre nosotros y hagas feliz a mi prima, ella te ama demasiado y no la hagas sufrir.

—Adiós Brian —ella le sonrió y esto hizo que aquel chico se ruborizara —Dana se fue, dejando aquel chico confundido, ella llego con su amiga.

— ¿Qué quería Brian?

—Se me declaro Drew.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero tú que le dijiste.

—Pues que crees Drew, que él no me gustaba.

Drew la miro —Vaya Dana aun sigues en tu posición de jamás te enamoraras de un chico que sea deportista.

—Sí, amiga como te dije son engreídos y patanes esa clase de chicos los detesto. —contesto aquella joven de ojos verdes cruzándose de brazos.

—Mmmh si tú dices.

—Que estas tratando de decir Drew esa mirada no me gusta, además yo no creo en el amor a primera vista y no me importa en lo más mínimo salir con chicos en estos momentos.

—Está bien ya no diré nada pero cuando tengas uno me avisas —musito aquella chica de ojos negros.

—De verdad que contigo no se puede amiga— en ese momento llego su tío ya casi era la hora de marcharse.

Cuando avisan — A todos los pasajeros con destino a Japón favor de pasar por la puerta diez.

Dana y su tío se abrazan, ella llora en ese momento —te extrañare.

—Yo también hija y pórtate bien.

—Si tío Daisuke eso hare, no tendrás ni una queja de mí.

—Eso espero, Hija llevas la dirección de tu tía, o bien ahora mismo le llamo para que vaya por ti.

—Aquí la traigo tío Daisuke, y no le hables yo sabré llegar.

Después se despidió de su gran amiga ambas lloraron —Nos vemos Dana.

—Adiós Drew ¿Cuándo llegue haya te hablare?

Después de que se despidieron aquella chica de cabello negro abordo el avión con destino a Japón para ella iba hacer una nueva vida, iba hacer un cambio total en tanto en lo personal como en su vida en el amor.

Mientras en Japón cada uno de los chicos del club de básquet estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ya que el día de mañana jugaría contra Miuradai, y por la información que les dio Ayako era un equipo muy fuerte.

Mitsui estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama y mirando hacia la ventana el cielo oscuro y estrellado estaba emocionando ya que iba hacer su primer juego después de mucho tiempo y estaba decidido dar todo por el todo para llevar a Shohoku a las nacionales, pero eso no era lo único que estaba en sus pensamientos, era aquella joven de ojos color miel y sonrisa encantadora él había tomado una decisión con respectó a ella.

Continuara...


	7. Llegando a mi destino y Shohoku contra M

**Capítulo 7.-Llegando a mi destino y Shohoku contra Miuradai.**

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación sacándolo repentinamente de estos mismos.

— ¡Adelante!

Pasó aquella chica de ojos azules y se sentó en la orilla de la cama— ¡Hisashi! ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Qué te importa? ¿Eres una niña muy preguntona? Y no me pasa nada Sakura. —contesto con una leve sonrisa aquel joven de ojos azules, a su pequeña hermana.

Aquella chica se molestó con él un poco pero sabía bien que él era así con ella— ¡Eres muy malo conmigo Hisashi! —acoto Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Vaya! Eres una niñita que ya se enoja ¿acaso vas a llorar? —dijo Mitsui con solo el afán de molestarla ya que le gustaba hacerla enojar.

—No, no voy a llorar torpe.

—Bueno a que viniste.

—Solo vine a decirte que mañana te estaré apoyando en el partido hermano en todo momento.

— ¡Gracias Sakura!

La hermana de Hisashi se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazo — ¡Hisashi!

—Dime.

—Mañana me presentaras a tus amigos.

—Sí, enana mañana te los presentare y deja de molestar ve a descansar.

—Está bien hermano y no soy ninguna enana, ya soy grande.

—Sí, lo que tú digas.

Aquella chica salió de la habitación de su hermano—Es un tonto mi hermano parece que a su edad no ha madurado en nada sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.

En el avión Dana leyó la carta de su amiga lo que le escribió:

Espero que si cambias, sea con plena convicción y siempre para tu bien, aunque sabes que tienes al menos mi aceptación y apoyo... no te dejes vencer por los sufrimientos quienes también te harán cambiar y de ti dependerá hacia donde te lleva ese cambio.

Si necesitas algo ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo estoy aquí y aquí estaré siempre apoyándote.

— ¡Drew gracias amiga!

Durante su viaje ella se quedó dormida por un buen rato ya que este fue muy largo, después de algunas horas Dana despertó y miro hacia la ventana ya estaba llegando aquel país que no conocía estaba amaneciendo.

En ese momento una de las azafatas les dice a los pasajeros —Atención favor de abrocharse sus cinturones dentro de diez minutos arribaremos al aeropuerto de Japón.

Dana estaba nerviosa ya que había llegado a un país desconocido para ella, donde no conocía a nadie, después de unos minutos el avión aterrizo. Bajo del avión y fue a recoger sus maletas.

Ella miro su reloj eran las nueve de la mañana — Vaya es temprano —Se dirigió para afuera y miro aquel lugar —Es un lindo lugar.

En eso la interrumpieron — ¡Buen día señorita!

— ¡Buen día!

—La puedo llevar algún lado.

—Sí, voy para Kanagawa.

—Vamos señorita.

Ella subió al taxi el viaje fue también un poco largo, ella se sorprendía por todo lo que miraba en aquel país que no conocía, miraba a mucha gente.

A esa hora había mucho tráfico, — ¡Oiga señor todavía falta mucho para llegar!

—Un poco señorita mire hay mucho tráfico además a esta hora mucha gente se dirige a su trabajo.

Aquella joven dejo escapar un suspiro —Pues ni modo que más se puede hacer.

Mientras en otro lugar cercano los chicos de Shohoku estaban llegando al gimnasio ya que dentro de unos minutos empezaría el juego contra Miuradai.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en las gradas esperando que empezara el partido, también ahí estaban presentes los amigos de Hanamichi, la mamá de Mitsui y su hermana menor.

— ¡Mamá! No veo mi hermano.

—Tranquila hija dentro de un momento saldrán.

Al igual las chicas estaban nerviosas por el partido —Sé que les va ir muy bien—expreso la joven de ojos color miel.

También llegó el equipo de Ryonan a ver partido, Hikoishi se preguntaba así mismo si Shohoku tendrá dificultades con Miuradai, — ¿Que habilidades nos mostraran Akagi, Rukawa y Sakuragi tengo que ser un buen observador?

Mientras por acá el capitán del equipo contrario—Mmmh no más por que jugaron con Ryonan y ganaron por un punto de diferencia ¿Creen que pueden derrotarnos? Nuestro objetivo de este año es derrotar a Kainan, Shohoku no es un oponente muy fuerte.

Ambos equipos salen a la duela, anuncian el partido y como titulares salen Shiozaki, Kogure, Akagi, Yasuda, Kakuta.

— ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué Rukawa está en la banca? —espeto el capitán del equipo Ryonan.

Al igual las chicas y los amigos de Sakuragi estaban sorprendidos por que no salieron los chicos a jugar.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué mi hermano no está jugando? —exclamo aquella chica de ojos azules.

—No, se hija.

Tanto Rukawa, Mitsui, Ryota y Sakuragi miraban el juego desde la banca ya que no salieron a jugar esto molesto a Hanamichi, el miro al profesor Anzai y se acercó a él y le dijo que porque no salió a jugar.

El profesor le contestó que no jugaran ¿Por qué se pelearon y estaban castigados? Lo cual sorprendió a los demás chicos.

Hanamichi no hizo esperar más y se acercó a Mitsui y le dice — ¡Oyes habla con el gordito! Ya que tú empezaste el pleito.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle al respetó al profesor Anzai torpe?

En eso se une a la discusión Ryota — ¡Hanamichi y a ti en que te afecta tú perteneces a la banca!

— ¿Por qué dices eso Ryota? Tú sabes de mis habilidades. —espeto aquel joven pelirrojo, además yo no empecé la pelea.

En son interrumpidos por una voz conocido por ellos—Vaya ahora tenemos un trio de torpes—musito aquel chico de mirada fría a sus compañeros.

Tanto como Mitsui, Ryota y Hanamichi lo miran — ¡Tú eres el que empezó a golpearnos, eres un desesperado! —dijo Mitsui.

— ¿Qué dices Rukawa?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle torpe a tu superior? —exclamo Ryota a su compañero.

— ¡Engreído! —acoto Hanamichi.

— ¡Háganse a un lado no me dejan ver el partido!

Aquellos tres chicos estaban molestos con él, y Ayako la manager los regaña—No es el tiempo para estar discutiendo con su compañero miren cómo va el marcador.

Los chicos miran Miuradai llevaba la ventaja mientras que su equipo llevaba cinco punto, aunque los esfuerzos de Akagi por alcanzarlos era muy difícil, ya que sus compañeros no soportaban la presión del equipo contrario.

De esta debilidad se aprovechaba Miuradai ya que decía el capitán del equipo contrario que el equipo de Shohoku estaba conformado por un solo hombre y tenía que derrotar Akagi.

Murasame vuelve encestar otra canasta y le dice Akagi que porque no juega bien y que ellos no serán tan flexibles como Ryonan, esto hizo molestar al capitán de Shohoku y a los chicos de Ryonan que estaban viendo el juego desde las gradas.

— ¡Vamos Akagi! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Al escuchar esto los demás chicos se molestaron sentía como su sangre hervía por sus venas al oír eso por parte de Murasame.

Hikoishi miro hacia la banca de Shohoku y miro a Sakuragi y Rukawa molestos al igual aquellos dos jóvenes que no conocía— ¿Pero quienes son ellos, no estuvieron en encuentro que tuvimos con Shohoku la otra ves?

El juego seguía, cuando Akagi iba encestar, Murasame lo golpea su objetivo era sacarlo del juego y así ganar.

—No puede ser harán lo posible por lastimar al capitán Akagi—acoto la joven de cabello rizado.

—Son unos tontos Akagi no es el único jugador de Shohoku —musito Mitsui molesto.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, aquella joven que iba rumbo a Kanagawa se sorprendía más y más al ver este maravilloso país.

Ella por una extraña razón miro hacia un edificio muy grande parecía un gimnasio y miro que chicas y chicos entraban en él y pregunto al taxista con algo de curiosidad— ¡Disculpe pero que hay ahí señor algún tipo de convención!

—No, señorita son los juegos inter escolares de baloncesto de las diferentes preparatorias de esta región, pues ahora mismo está jugando la preparatoria de Miuradai y Shohoku.

— ¡Ah! Ya veo—en eso recordó cuando su tío le había comentado que ella iba estar en la preparatoria de Shohoku. —Señor puedo llevarme ahí por un momento—dijo aquella joven de ojos verdes.

— ¡Claro señorita! —Aquel hombre la llevo a ese lugar — A usted le gusta el básquet.

—Pues para ser sincera no le entiendo muy bien solo es curiosidad que quiero ver—contesto aquella joven.

Mientras seguía el partido Akagi seguía encestando canastas, pero aun así Miuradai llevaba la ventaja.

—Shohoku debe ser fuerte aunque Hanamichi y los demás no estén jugando—espeto Takamiya.

—Tienes razón Takamiya—contesto Haruko—Debemos apoyar a los muchachos.

—Sí, vamos apoyarlos en todo momento—corroboró la chica de ojos color miel con una sonrisa.

Todos empezaron animar a Shohoku y Sakura al ver esto también los animo aunque su hermano no salía a jugar.

Se escuchaba aquellos ánimos para ellos— ¡Shohoku! ¡Shohoku!

Sendo había ido a comprar un refresco, mientras se lo tomaba se acercó a él, Maki el capitán de Kainan

—vaya así que vinieron a ver el partido.

—Sí, Maki me supongo que viniste a ver quién ganaba.

—Para ser sincero no me importa quien gane.

Mientras esos dos jóvenes discutían una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes paso por un lado de ellos.

Sin mirarlos se pasó de largo, pero para el joven de cabellos de puerco espín no la paso desapercibida mientras platicaba con Maki la miro de arriba abajo además en la forma que vestía, mientras en la duela hicieron cambios entraron a jugar aquellos jóvenes conflictivos.

—Vamos Hisashi tu puedes—grito aquella joven de cabello castaño.

Esto no lo dejo pasar aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos azules al mirar como aquella chica animaba a su hermano— ¿A caso ella será novia de Hisashi?

— ¡Mamá! Mira aquella joven.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa Sakura?

—Pues en la forma que anima a mi hermano puede que sea su novia.

—A la mejor, le diré a Hisashi que le invite algún día a cenar con nosotros que te parece hija—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Claro mamá me gustaría conocerla.

Mientras platicaban Mitsui encesto una canasta de tres puntos alcanzando al equipo contrario llevando 22 a 24 a favor de Miuradai.

— ¡Vamos hermano!

Seguía el juego en eso a Hanamichi iba junto a Ryota, pero este chico moreno le paso el balón a Rukawa y esto hizo molestar aquel chico pelirrojo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la jugada sorprendente de Rukawa, desde las gradas aquella chica de ojos verdes miro esto, y se sorprendió por tal jugada por parte de aquel chico de cabello negro.

— ¡Vaya juega bien! —pensó en ese momento pero es sacada de sus pensamientos repentinamente por unos gritos.

— ¡Rukawa! ¡Rukawa! Eres el mejor.

— ¡Uff! Me lo suponía tenían que salir chicas tan escandalosas, así que se llama Rukawa.

Hikoishi se sorprendió por tal acto de aquel chico— ¡Esto es increíble! Él es un excelente jugador.

— ¿Qué presumido es? —expreso un chico de cabello de puerco espín que venía bajando los escalones.

— ¿Dónde te había metido Sendo? Rukawa ha estado jugando de una manera tan espectacular.

—Sí, Hikoishi lo vi todo, lo que pasa que vi a Maki en las escaleras.

— ¿Qué viste a Maki? ¿No puede ser él es capitán del equipo de Kaina es el mejor jugador más famosos de todo el estado que malo eres Sendo yo quería conocerlo? —decía aquel chico que siempre trae consigo una libreta y exagerando de todo.

— ¿Qué exagerado eres Hikoishi? —dijo su amigo que estaba sentado a un lado de él.

—El todavía anda por aquí —reitero Sendo.

Desde las gradas el capitán del equipo Kainan estaba mirando el partido de Shohoku contra Miuradai.

En ese momento termino el primer tiempo y los chicos descansan por un momento mientras Sakura le dice a su mamá que ira por un refresco, ella se dirige para allá, subió unos cuantos escalones y no pudo evitar ver aquella joven que estaba recargada en el barandal.

La miro de arriba abajo, ya que le llamo la atención en la forma que vestía, le causo algo de temor, pero Dana sintió aquella mirada de esa jovencita la miro y sonrió con ella.

A lo que la chica respondió aquella sonrisa, se retiró, Sakura introdujo las moneda en la máquina de refrescos pero no salió y esto la hizo molestar—No puede ser solo se tragó mis monedas y no me dio mi refresco.

—Te puedo ayudar.

Aquella chica miro hacia atrás para ver quien le hablaba y sorprendió al ver de nuevo aquella joven—Pues, esta máquina se tragó mis monedas y no me dio mi refresco.

—Déjame ver, que puedo hacer con esta chatarra. —Dana se acercó a la máquina y con su mano le dio unos golpes en la parte lateral de esta y luego se puso en frente donde se ponían las monedas.

Sakura solo la miraba— ¿Qué va hacer?

En ese momento aquella chica de ojos verdes se retiró un poco de la máquina y le dio una patada haciendo que cayera el refresco.

La joven de ojos azules sorprendió al ver tal acto de aquella chica, Dana se acercó a ella y le dio su refresco —Ten niña.

—Gracias…—expreso Sakura con una leve sonrisa hacia ella.

— ¡Oyes puedo hacerte una pregunta!

—Sí, dígame.

—Los de la preparatoria Shohoku son los del uniforme blanco.

—Sí, señorita y son muy buenos jugadores además ahí está mi hermano.

En ese momento se escucharon gritos en el gimnasio —Ya empezó el juego nos vemos y gracias —ella se fue corriendo.

Dana camino a paso lento, fue también a ver cómo iba el partido y saber ¿Por qué hacían tanto escándalo? cuando llego se sorprendió al ver un tiro sorprendente era una canasta de tres, ella se emocionó tanto que no supe ni porque.

Las chicas y los amigos de Sakuragi e inclusive Sakura gritaban con euforia cuando Mitsui encesto esa canasta de tres puntos.

Los del equipo de Miuradai estaban molestos, así que el entrenador de este equipo saco a jugar a Naito un jugador que habían reservado para las finales.

—No se preocupen chicos yo me encargare de Rukawa, Mitsui y del número diez Sakuragi.

— ¡Confiamos en ti Naito! —espeto un compañero de sus mismo equipo.

El jugador Naito del equipo de Miuradai le hizo el juego imposible a Shohoku interponiéndose con Mitsui, Rukawa y Sakuragi.

A Hanamichi le hizo cometer algunas faltas ya que ese era su objetivo sacarlo fuera, cuando él iba encestar una canasta Murasame lo golpeo muy fuerte cometiendo una falta por parte del equipo contario, y él tenía que encestar dos tiros libres, pero él no había practicado aun esos tiros así que el primer tiro fue desperdiciado, y el segundo Hanamichi lanzo el balón con todas sus fuerzas para poder hacer un rebote, pero este acto fue frustrado por su compañero de equipo Rukawa quien encesto y esto molesto Aquel chico pelirrojo.

Dana que aún seguía mirando aquel partido se sorprendió al ver aquello— ¡Vaya! Otras ves ese chico volvió hacer de las suyas aunque el pelirrojo no se queda atrás es un poco torpe pero juega con entusiasmo, ella miro su reloj— No puede ser ya es tarde mi tía ha de estar preocupada porque no llego.

Sakura quien estaba con su mamá miraba hacia donde estaba aquella joven de ojos verdes a su parecer se le había hecho una chica simpática y aparentaba lo que no era con ese tipo de ropa y se preguntaba quién era, ¿pero no era la única que se preguntaba quién era esa chica? Un chico de cabello de puerco espín y ojos azules buscaba aquella chica entre toda la gente a él se le había hecho una chica bastante extraña e interesante la buscaba entre toda aquella gente que estaba en el gimnasio miraba a todos lados buscándola con la mirada hasta que sus ojos la encontraron.

— ¿Quién será? —estaba distraído que no escucho que le hablaba Hikoishi.

— ¡Sendo! ¡Sendo!

— ¿Qué sucede Hikoishi?

— ¡Crees que Shohoku ganara!

—Sí, estoy seguro de eso, además él no se dará por vencido—esto lo dijo aquel chico de ojos azules refiriéndose a Sakuragi.

Antes de retirarse aquella joven, vio llegar dos chicos al parecer pertenecían a una escuela privada ya que su uniforme era un traje azul con corbata roja y se acercaron al otro chico que estaba ahí desde un principio uno de los chicos el más desalineado de los tres pregunto con algo de fastidio al chico que estaba ahí.

— ¡Capitán Maki! ¿Por qué nos hizo venir a ver este partido? Que no vale la pena ver.

—Tranquilo Kyota te has perdido de los más interesante de este juego además Shohoku no es el mismo equipo de antes—expreso aquel chico moreno y alto.

— ¡Shohoku! No juega nada mal! —espeto Jin integrante del equipo de Kainan.

Aquella chica de ojos verdes al retirarse pensó en ese momento —Estoy segura que Shohoku ganara.

Ella se fue y tomo el taxi reanudando su camino ya que llegaría a casa de su tía mas tarde de lo acordado, llego a su destino y bajo todas sus cosas del taxi, toco la puerta en ese momento salió una mujer de unos 38 años no muy alta delgada de cabello negro hasta los hombros.

— ¡Dana eres tú! —Espeto aquella mujer con una sonrisa hacia ella.

—Sí, tía soy yo—respondió aquella joven.

Ella abraza a Dana y la después la mira de arriba y abajo —Te pareces a tu madre, pero pasa anda deja te ayudo con tus cosas.

Dana el entrar a la que iba hacer su nuevo hogar miraba aquella casa no era muy grande a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero para aquella joven no le importaba en lo más mínimo ya que sintió una gran paz y un ambiente diferente y le agrado.

—Ven hija aquí estará tu habitación—esta estaba situada a un lado de las escalones que iban al segundo piso—espero sea de tu agrado, yo misma lo decore.

—No, se preocupe tía cualquier lugar estará bien para mí—respondió Dana con una sonrisa a su tía.

Ambas entraron a la habitación, Dana se sorprendió enfrente estaba su cama con unas colchas con figuras de flores, y ambos lados de esta estaban unos buros, el buro que estaba al lado izquierdo tenía un reloj despertador en forma de gato y del otro lado estaba puesto un oso de peluche muy grande, y la ventaba que daba hacia el patio tenía una lindas cortinas casi transparentes de color azul cielo muy bonito.

También tenía una mesa de escritorito que está a su vez tenia estantes dónde podía colocar sus libros.

Aquella joven se sentó en la cama y respiro hondo y profundo, su tía la miro distraído y le preguntó que le sucedía.

— ¿Qué pasa hija?

—Nada tía.

—Pues espero no te hayas decepcionado ya ves que mi casa no es muy grande a lo que tu estas acostumbrada —contesto aquella mujer.

—No, es eso tía Miyuki al contario aquí se siente un ambiente a calor familiar y agradable —respondió aquella chica de cabello negro.

—Dana te ayudo acomodar tus cosas.

—Gracias tía yo la hare en un rato más, ahora quiero descansar un rato el viaje fue muy largo y agotador.

—Está bien, entonces descansa después te hablare para que comas junto con Hanamichi y sus amigos vendrás todos.

— ¡Claro tía!

La tía de Dana salió de la habitación —tiene toda la razón Daisuke mi sobrina no es la misma de antes no se parece en nada a la foto que me mando mi cuñado su cambio es tan radical, pero espero que vuelva hacer la misma de antes.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar los chicos habían ganado el partido contra Miuradai, Haruko y los demás chicos fueron a los vestidores a felicitarlos por su triunfo.

También por el pasillo iban la mama de Mitsui y su hermana ya que Sakura insistía tanto en ir felicitarlo.

Mitsui en ese momento estaba decidió pedirle a Serena que fuera su novia ya que él había meditando por mucho tiempo y tomar esa decisión estaba nervioso ya que no sabía qué respuesta le daría aquella joven si se lo pedía.

En eso es sacado de sus pensamientos por aquel chico pelirrojo quien al ver que entraron los chicos y Serena.

— ¡Mira Mitsuito! ¿Quién está ahí? —dijo aquel chico pelirrojo mirando hacia donde estaba aquella joven de ojos color miel con los de más chicos del equipo.

Ella se acercó a él y lo felicitó, ambos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, Hanamichi los miro y sonrió levemente al verlos a los dos juntos.

— ¡Gracias Serena! Contesto el con una sonrisa, oyes vas ir a la casa de Sakuragi a comer.

—Sí. —respondió aquella joven ruborizándose.

—Serena ayer estuve pensando en… En ese momento es interrumpido por una voz conocida para él.

— ¡Hisashi! ¡Hisashi!

Todos miraron aquella niña que entro buscando a Mitsui, ella miro a su hermano sentado en una banca junto con aquella chica.

— ¡Hermano! Te felicito —ella lo abrazo.

— ¿Cómo Mitsui tiene una hermana? —todos los sus compañeros dijeron en unísono

Mitsui al ver como lo miraban se sonrojo en eso interrumpió aquel chico pelirrojo en ese momento— ¡Vaya Mitsuito así que tienes una hermana pequeña? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que tu amigo siendo una persona tan conflictiva tenías una hermanita?

— ¿Qué no me digas Mitsuito cabeza hueca? —respondió aquel chico de ojos azules a su compañero de equipo.

Hanamichi rio a carcajada abierta como lo solía hacer, pero aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos azules se acercó a él y lo miro de arriba y abajo— Y tu ¿Quién eres? Pelirrojo piensas que con tu cabello rojo y esos aires de chico rudo me das miedo, ¿Torpe? —esto lo dijo aquella joven en tono de sarcasmo.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por la forma en que aquella chica le contesto a Sakuragi — ¿Qué dijiste enana? —espeto el molesto con esa joven.

— ¿Cómo me acabas llamar? Grandísimo animal—contesto la chica molesta con él.

Entre aquellos dos chicos salían chipas de sus ojos molestos uno con el otro, los demás no podían creer lo que estaban viendo cómo era posible que Hanamichi estuviera peleando con una niña, Mitsui solo se inmuto a bajar un poco la cabeza —Veo que Sakura sigue siendo la misma de antes siempre buscando pleito que no puede ser una chica normal.

Pero aún seguían peleando aquellos dos, Hanamichi parecía un niño al lado de ella.

— ¡Enana!

— ¡Torpe!

— ¡Enana!

— ¡Torpe!

Mitsui se levantó de la banca y se dirigió con su hermana— ¡Tranquila!

—Sí, tranquilízate enana—expreso Hanamichi.

Pero de pronto el recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Akagi—Comportante cabeza hueca.

— ¡Gori!

— ¡Disculpen a mi hermana! —Espeto Mitsui muy apenado por lo que estaba pasando—Ella es mi hermana menor se llama Sakura.

Ella se presentó con cada uno de los amigos de su hermano, pero ella al presentarse con el último chico le agrado cuando lo vio, a pesar de su corta edad sintió su corazón latir más de lo normal ya el trato de aquel joven fue diferente a los demás.

—Hola soy Sakura Mitsui.

—Hola señorita Mitsui soy Yohei Mito.

—El gusto es mío Yohei —contesto ella sonrojándose levemente. —Tu puedes llamarme Sakura.

—Está bien Sakura—respondió aquel joven de ojos castaños.

Sakuragi, Noma, Takamiya y Okuss no podían creer que aquella chiquilla que apenas era una niña estuviera interesada en Yohei.

Mitsui se da cuenta de todo esto— ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

—No, es nada hermano—dejo escapar un suspiro y ruborisandose.

En eso interrumpió Ryota chicos hay que darnos prisa debemos ir a la casa de Hanamichi recuerden que nos invitó a comer a su casa.

—Si tienes razón vamos chicos a cambiarnos—Musito Akagi.

Mientras los demás salieron para dejarlos en ese instante Hanamichi—Enana tú también está invitada a ir a mi casa.

—Gracias torpes por la invitación.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Niña tonta.

—Tranquilo Sakuragi solo es una niña ya vez como son a esa edad.

—Sí, Gori lo sé además es una niña muy simpática y alegre no se parece en nada a ese torpe de Mitsui—esto lo dijo en voz alta y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué dijiste torpe? —exclamo Mitsui ya que acabo de escuchar lo que había dicho.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.- Problemas en mi primer día de clases.**

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Mmmh torpe.

Después de unos minutos que todos se arreglaron se fueron para la casa de su amigo Hanamichi, también fue la hermana de Mitsui, la mamá de aquel chico de ojos azules los dejo ir solos.

Acá en la casa de Hanamichi su madre estaba terminando con la comida y esperando a su hijo y sus amigos.

—Termine a tiempo, ahora le hablare mi sobrina para que coma junto con ellos—Apenas iba ir para la habitación cuando entraron Hanamichi y sus amigos, aquello jóvenes saludaron a la mamá de su amigo.

—Pasen y bienvenidos—dijo la mamá de Hanamichi amablemente a los sus amigos de su hijo.

Todos pasaron y se sentaron las chicas fueron a la cocina ayudar a la señora Sakuragi, mientras los muchachos platicaban del juego, como les había ido, reían y discutían una que otra vez a veces Hanamichi peleaba como siempre con aquel chico de ojos azules y mirada fría.

En ese momento Haruko les dice a los chicos que se acomodaran que ya iban a servir la comida, y que se acomodaran los primeros.

Los primeros en acomodarse fueron el profesor Anzai, Akagi, Kogure y los demás chicos junto con los amigos de Sakuragi Noma y Okuss.

Mientras esperaban su turno Mitsui, Serena estaban platicando sobre el partido, Sakura quien estaba ahí con ellos se aburrió un poco y se levantó de donde estaba dejándolos solos.

Se dirigió hacia el patio quería tomar un poco de aire, cuando iba por el pasillo miro recargada sobre la pared una espada que le llamo la atención la tomo en sus manos, estaba un poco pesada estaba en su funda.

— ¡Vaya! Así que a ese pelirrojo le gusta también el Kendo. —La iba a sacar de la funda cuando la interrumpieron.

— ¡Cuidado! Jovencita déjala ahí, no ves que es peligrosa.

Sakura se asustó en ese momento miro aquella joven de arriba a abajo y se sorprendió al verla— ¡Eres tú! La chica de la mañana—preguntó la chica de ojos azules.

— ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo eres la chica que le ayude a sacar su refresco de la máquina.

Aquella joven de ojos azules acento con la cabeza positivamente y con una sonrisa, ella le entrega la espada a la muchacha—Así que eres tú la dueña de esta espada y la que entrena el kendo.

—Sí, pero ya no, ahora lo detesto—aquella muchacha de ojos verdes extiende las mano y la toma—Ven pasa—aquella chica la invito a entrar a su habitación.

Sakura entro, y tomo asiento en la silla que estaba ahí—Es linda tu habitación.

— ¡Gracias! Mi tía la decoro para mí.

—Entonces tú eres familiar de ese chico pelirrojo y torpe, pues no se parecen en nada tú eres muy bonita—espeto aquella chica de ojos azules y cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues sí, aunque aún no conozco a mi primo.

— ¿Cómo que no lo conoces?

—Lo que pasa es que hoy llegue del extranjero. —contestó aquella joven con una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces no eres de aquí, ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tus padres donde trabajan? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Dónde estudias?

—Tranquila niña una pregunta a la vez, nunca te han dicho que eres muy preguntona —dijo aquella muchacha de ojos verdes con una sonrisa.

—Mmmh ¿Por qué nadie entiende que ya no soy una niña? Se cruzó de brazos y cerrando sus ojos. —Me llamo Sakura Mitsui y ya soy grande y mucho gusto en conocerla como se llama.

—Pues mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Mitsui, yo me llamo Dana Sakuragi Bullock —contestó aquella chica de cabello negro.

—Gusto en conocerte Dana te puedo llamar así —preguntó Sakura.

— ¡Claro! Señorita Mitsui.

—Por favor llámame por mi nombre.

—Bien Sakura.

—Así está mucho mejor ahora tengo una amiga a partir de hoy, así que ahora podrás contestar a mis preguntas que te hice, y referente a lo que me dijiste que era muy preguntona si lo soy y mi hermano siempre me lo dice y no me importa que me lo digan así soy y no cambiare.

Dana al escucharla hablar así sonríe —Tienes razón se cómo eres Sakura, bueno contestando a tus preguntas, yo vengo de Estados Unidos de la ciudad de Nueva York, no tengo hermanos, soy hija única , estudie en la preparatoria Madison, y no tengo padres ellos murieron tres meses atrás —esto último lo dijo con cierta melancolía.

Sakura al escucharla sintió un nudo en la garganta— ¡Discúlpame Dana no quise incomodarte! —expresó aquella chica.

En ese momento se levantó aquella chica de ojos verdes y se dirigió a la venta—No sé porque te estoy platicando esto, si apenas te conozco, ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas.

Dana sintió en ese momento como la mano de aquella niña tomo la de ella y le dijo.

—No llores — abrazo aquella chica de ojos azules a su nueva amiga Dana. —Mi hermano tiene razón a veces hago preguntas sin pensar—pensó para sí misma aquella joven de ojos azules.

Mientras tanto en la sala Mitsui miro a todos lados y no vio a su hermana— ¡Discúlpame Serena voy a buscar esta niña, a donde iría!

—Te acompaño.

—No, no es necesario.

—De seguro ha de estar en el patio.

Él se dirigió hacia allá, salió afuera pero no la miro — ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde estará esta niña?

Mitsui le hablaba a su hermana, Sakura que estaba platicando con su nueva amiga en eso ambas chicas escucharon que hablaban.

Aquella chica de ojos azules se levantó de la silla de donde estaba—Es mi hermano el que me habla me tengo que ir amiga, ven te lo presentare.

Dana que estaba sentada en la cama —Otro día será amiga, anda y ve con él., espero volverte ver pronto.

—Sí, hasta luego.

Aquella joven salió de aquella habitación y su hermano que la vio salir de ahí— ¿Qué hacías ahí? No hayas hecho travesuras, además no debes entrar así a las habitaciones es una falta de respeto Sakura de estar husmeando. —Esto lo dijo en tono molesto el hacia su hermana menor.

— ¡Perdóname hermano! Pero yo estaba con una amiga ahí.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Sí, así como lo oyes.

—Mira hermana no inventes cosas si lo haces para que no te esté regañando estas equivocada y para que lo sepas Hanamichi no tienes aquí una hermana para que digas eso.

— ¡Pero Hisashi!

En eso fueron interrumpidos por aquella chica de ojos color miel— ¿Qué sucede Hisashi? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

—Pues Sakura anda entrometiéndose en donde no debe.

— ¡Tranquilo Hisashi! Así son los niños de curiosos, anda ven Sakura.

Sakura se acercó a Serena y le tomo de la mano. —Hisashi debes ser más tolerante con tu hermana—espeto aquella chica con una sonrisa—Anda vamos con los demás.

—Sí, ahora las alcanzo—ellas se fueron y aquel joven de ojos azules miro hacia aquella puerta donde había salido su hermana. —Yo que sepa Hanamichi no tiene hermanas, acaso Sakura me invento eso para que ya no la siguiera regañando—pensó para sí mismo. —se retiró del lugar.

Dana que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta de su habitación aquella discusión entre su nueva amiga y su hermano iba a salir. Pero en ese momento escucho una vos de una chica que mejor no salió.

—Vaya, sí que el hermano de Sakura es especial, nada más porque llego su amiga o novia bueno quien sea iba a golpear a ese chico por tratar así a mi amiga.

En la sala después de unos minutos más se sentaron a comer Serena, Mitsui, Haruko, Hanamichi, Yohei, Takamiya, Sakura, Ayako, Ryota y Rukawa junto con la mamá de Hanamichi.

En ese momento la madre de Hanamichi — ¡No puede ser hijo ahora vuelvo! —Miyuki se levantó de la silla a toda prisa y se dirigió a la habitación de su sobrina ya que se le había olvidado avisarle que fuera a comer.

Los chicos e incluso Hanamichi miraron algo extrañado a la señora Sakuragi— ¿Qué sucede Hanamichi con tu mamá? —exclamó Ryota.

—No, se amigos pues nos les digo que desde el martes a estado actuando muy raro, y además siempre se me olvida preguntarle—contestó con una sonrisa aquel chico pelirrojo.

Miyuki toco a la habitación de su sobrina quien aquella joven le dio el pase— ¡Hija! Ven vamos a comer y para que conozcas a tu primo Hanamichi y te presente a sus amigos—dijo aquella mujer de cabello negro con una sonrisa.

— ¡Tía! Pues la verdad no tengo hambre ahorita mejor al rato si no hay ningún inconveniente.

—Está bien, sigue descansando.

—Gracias tía.

La mamá de Hanamichi salió de la habitación —ella se dirigió a la sala y se volvió a sentar con los chicos— ¡Serena! Mi hijo me conto que tu vienes de América eso es verdad—preguntó aquella mujer con una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, señora viví allá por dos años en la ciudad de Nueva York.

— ¡Nueva York! —exclamó la madre de Hanamichi.

— ¿Mamá que te pasa? ¿Por qué te sorprende que Serene venga de allá? —pregunto aquel chico pelirrojo.

—Pues tengo familiares allá.

— ¿Qué? —expresó Hanamichi.

— ¿Cómo no te acuerdas hijo si siempre te platico de ellos? Pero a veces no me pones atención.

—Así, que tiene familiares en América señora Sakuragi—acoto Haruko.

Sakura que solo se limitó a escuchar la conversación de los adultos, ella estaba alegre al tener una nueva amiga.

—Sí, mi esposo que en paz descanse tiene dos hermanos haya bueno uno hace tres meses falleció uno de sus hermanos Masashi, y el único que queda haya es Daisuke ellos se fueron a América cuando eran muy jóvenes, se consiguieron buenos trabajos y se casaron, tuvieron hijos.

Daisuke tuvo dos hijas Bree y Ashley es más son de la misma edad que ustedes y Masashi tuvo solo una hija Dana.

—Mmmh Hanamichi ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías primas en el extranjero? De seguro han de ser muy bonitas—espetó Takamiya.

—Pues si ellas estuvieran aquí no te las presentaría gordo—contestó aquel chico pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa.

Serena que escucho todo esa platica —No, no puedo creer que Dana es sobrina de la señora Sakuragi que chiquito es el mundo mira que involucrarme con familiares de ella—pensó aquella chica de cabello castaño para sí misma.

—Y por eso te pregunto Serena que si tú la conoces.

—No, no señora no los conozco a la mejor ellos viven más al centro de la ciudad—contestó ella firme y sin ningún titubeo.

— ¡Hay¡ que lastima —corroboro triste ella.

Después todos se dirigieron a la sala con los demás platicaron un buen rato, la mamá de Hanamichi platico con el profesor Anzai y Akagi, quien ella les dijo que les encargaba su hijo y que si era necesario lo reprendieran.

El profesor Anzai sonrió como siempre lo solía hacer—No se preocupe señora Sakuragi, el joven Sakuragi es un buen chico pero lo tomaremos en cuenta.

—Sí, es buen chico, pero hay veces que debemos ser un poco estrictos con el —espeto Akagi.

—Un poco Akagi, si a veces te pasas—exclamo aquel joven de gafas a su amigo.

— ¿Qué dices Kogure?

— ¡Nada! ¡Nada! Akagi—Ya que lo miro bastante molesto por lo que le dijo.

Solo la mamá de Hanamichi sonreía— ¡Vaya! Mi hijo tiene buenos amigos.

Ya pasado un buen rato y de una larga charla todos se disponen a retirarse y se despiden y agradecen a la mama de su amigo por la invitación a comer. Ya cuando se quedaron solos.

— ¡Hanamichi! Te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Una sorpresa?

—Sí, siéntate y ahora vuelvo.

Aquel joven estaba algo intrigado sobre esa sorpresa que tenía su madre para él, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando fue sacado repentinamente por su madre.

Se levantó del sillón y se sorprendió al ver junto a su mamá aquella chica que estaba con ella la miro de arriba a abajo ya que estaba vestida muy extraño para él.

Él no la dejaba de mirar, esto hizo que aquella joven se sonrojara levemente— ¿Qué le pasa a este chico si de extraños a extraños vamos él también lo es con ese cabello pelirrojo? —pensó para sí misma aquella chica.

— ¿Quién es madre?

— ¡Ah! Ellas es nuestro nuevo huésped que vivirá con nosotros por mucho tiempo Hanamichi es tu prima Dana ella a partir del lunes estudiara en la preparatoria Shohoku junto contigo.

—Mi prima —exclamó aquel chico pelirrojo.

—Sí, Hanamichi soy tu prima vengo de Estados unidos es un gusto conocerte —dijo aquella chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa a su primo.

—Pues bienvenida Dana a Japón y es un gusto conocerte también, pues el lunes te presentare a mis amigos —acotó con una sonrisa aquel chico.

Dana en ese momento le cayó bien su primo se le había hecho muy simpático.

Acá por otro lado Mitsui fue a llevar a serena a su casa estaban platicando mientras Sakura estaba sentada en los escalones esperando a su hermano que se despidiera de aquella joven.

—Mmmh pues que tanto platica Hisashi con Serena, si le gusta al torpe ya debe de decírselo por que los chicos a veces son tan inseguros.

— ¡Serena! Ahora que estamos solos tú y yo te quiero decir algo muy importante.

—Sí, dime. —Ella sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— ¿Qué? —expresó aquella chica de ojos color miel.

—Lo entiendo Serena olvida lo que te dije —contestó aquel joven de ojos azules sonrojado.

— ¡Claro que acepto Hisashi! —Ella no se hizo esperar y lo abrazo y lo beso sorpresivamente—este beso fue correspondido por aquel chico.

Serena era la chica más feliz del mundo, su sueño se había hecho realidad, al igual Hisashi estaba también contento, después de unos segundos se despidieron.

—Nos vemos el lunes Serena.

—Sí, hasta el lunes Hisashi.

Cuando van camino a su casa Sakura y el van en silencio, ella lo toma de la mano— ¡Hermano! Perdóname si…—Esto lo dijo en tono triste.

Él se detuvo y se puso a la altura de su hermana pequeña—Al contrario Saku tú debes perdonarme a mí, no debí gritarte de esa forma, pero tu bien sabes que en casa ajena no debes andar husmeando.

—Está bien no lo volveré hacer—espetó con una sonrisa aquella joven de ojos azules. —No les dirás a papá y a mamá verdad.

— ¡Claro que no enana!—respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hisashi! Pasando a otro tema sabes ¿Cómo aun no tienes novia ya te conseguí una?

— ¿Qué dices?

—Así, ¿Cómo lo oyes? Creo que es la chica ideal para ti.

—Pues lo siento hermanita, deja te cuento Serena y yo ya somos novios.

— ¡Rayos! Pues ni modo.

—Y a todo esto Saku ¿Quién es la chica que según tú tenías para mí?

—No, olvídalo algún día te la presentare.

En la casa de los Sakuragi, Dana estaba en su habitación se sentía alegre ahí en ese lugar ya había conocido a su primo y le cayó muy bien ella había pensado que era un chico pesado y arrogante.

En eso recordó que tenía que hablarle a su amiga marco el número y se comunicó con ella le platica que le fue bien en el viaje y que su tía es una buena persona, y su primo un chico muy simpático.

—Pues me alegro por ti Dana, y espero que hagas buenos amigos.

—Sí, eso espero—contestó con una sonrisa —Drew pasando a otra cosa ¿volvieron a participar?

—Sí, Dana volvimos a ganar.

—Pues me alegro extrañaré esos competencias, a lado de ustedes, me saludas a Patrick, Steven, Darla y Sandy me disculpas con ellos por no despedirme de seguro han de estar molestos conmigo verdad.

—No, para nada me dijeron que cuando hablaras te mandaban muchos saludos y tengo una cosa que decirte Dana sobre Patrick, que mala eres conmigo porque me ocultaste que él te declaro su amor.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué me hablas? Si tu bien sabes que él es novio de Serena.

— ¡Dana! Pues no sabías que Serena antes de irse a Japón corto con él.

— ¿Cómo?

—Así, como lo oyes amiga y después me platico eso que él siempre te mandaba saludar con Serena pero que tú siempre lo rechazaste y por eso empezó a salir con ella.

Aquella chica de ojos verdes se sorprendió al escuchar eso por parte de su amiga no podía creer que la chica que ella había considerado su amiga nunca le había dicho que a Patrick le gustaba—Pues si Drew el me mando saludar varias veces y lo rechace—acotó Dana. —Esto último se lo dijo aceptando que si hizo eso, pero no quería decirle que Serena nunca le dijo eso y no quería entrar más en detalles ya que eso había pasado hace tiempo.

— ¡Ay! Dana si ese chico es lindísimo cómo pudiste hacer eso, pero bueno en el corazón no se manda.

—Pues sí, entonces Drew después te vuelvo a hablar cuídate.

—Tú también.

Dana al colgar el teléfono se dejó caer sobre la cama miro hacia el techo y aun no podía creer que su amiga Serena nunca le dijo que Patrick quería salir con ella, pero lo que nadie sabía y ni Drew que aquella joven de gafas amo en secreto aquel chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, de tanto estar pensando en eso se quedó dormida.

Ese fin de semana se pasó rápido para Dana ya el domingo en la noche estaba platicando con su tía.

— ¡Dana! Mira estos papeles se los entregarás al director del instituto, y te asignara un salón.

—Gracias tía, aunque no crea estoy nerviosa ir a una nueva escuela donde no conozco a nadie bueno a parte de Hanamichi.

—Sé que te irá bien hija, a otra cosa Dana en Shohoku se usa uniforme reglamentario, así que por esta semana te irás con ropa que usas de diario mientras llega tu uniforme ya te lo pedía.

—Sí, tía—Contestó con una leve sonrisa—No puede ser usar uniforme en la preparatoria de aquí.

— ¿Estás bien Dana?

—Sí, tía entonces me voy a dormir temprano para que no se me haga difícil levantarme por la mañana.

Al día siguiente era las seis de la mañana sonó el despertador de aquella chica se levantó se dio un baño rápido se puso una blusa negras de tirantes, una falda negra corta un poco arriba de las rodillas, sus botas que le llegaban un poco abajo de las rodillas y se agarró todo su cabello negro y se dejó caer a los lados de su rostro aquellos mechones de color azul y al fin se su puso su gabardina color negro.

Hanamichi ya la estaba esperando en la sala a Dana, cuando la vio salir— ¡Lista Prima!

—Si vámonos.

Aquel chico miro a Dana como vestía pero no la juzgaba tampoco, ya que el recordó que anoche su madre le platico a él sobre el pasado de su prima y por lo que había pasado durante la muerte de sus padres.

Y él le prometió a su madre que protegería y la ayudaría en todo lo que se pueda, subieron al tren que los llevaría a su destino. La gente que iba ahí miraba ambos jóvenes pero aquella chica de ojos verdes no le importaba que la criticaran o dijeran cosas de ella.

Llegaron a la preparatoria todos los alumnos iban llegando de nuevo a clases después de un fin de semana, unos se quejaban que no había descansado otros reían ya que su fin de se la habían pasado muy bien.

Algunos chicas y chicos miraron aquel chico pelirrojo que iba con una chica que no conocían además les llamo mucha la atención en la forma que venía vestida.

Solo se escuchaban murmullos — ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hasta daba miedo?

— ¿Esos chicos que les pasa? Como se atreven a decir esas cosas—masculló aquel joven pelirrojo molesto y empuñando sus manos.

Dana quien lo vio así lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió — ¡Tranquilo Hanamichi! No te moleste además a mí no me importa lo que me digan déjalos que hablen.

—Pero Dana.

— ¡Tranquilo! Si, después nos vemos primo voy a la dirección a presentarme con el director, ya se me olvido su nombre. —espetó con una sonrisa aquella joven tocándose la nuca.

— Se llama Takumi Kato.

—Gracias nos vemos al rato pues.

—Sí. —ella entro primero e hizo caso omiso de las cosas que decían de ella.

Sakuragi se había quedado viendo a su prima hasta que la vio desaparecer dentro de aquella multitud de gente.

—Espero que le vaya bien—dejo escapar un suspiro hondo y profundo, cuando.

— ¡Hanamichi! ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Chicos?

— ¿Qué te preocupa Hanamichi? ¿Di nos quien te está molestando?

—Sí, a quien hay que golpear. —corroboró aquel chico rubio.

—Sí, cuando y a qué horas—preguntó Noma.

— ¿Qué tonterías dicen torpes? Es mejor ir a clases.

Los amigos de Hanamichi lo vieron algo extraño y la forma en que se comportaba ya que si lo hacían enojar era seguro que los golpeara.

Cuando iban a entrar llegaron tras él, los demás miembros del equipo y los alumnos de la escuela los felicitaban por haber jugado muy bien y ganado contra la preparatoria Miuradai.

Hanamichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y haciendo escándalo como siempre—Si chicos Shohoku ganara los siguientes partidos porque el gran y talentoso Hanamichi los llevara a la victoria.

—Tú, torpe—se escuchó una voz conocida para aquel chico pelirrojo.

— ¡Rukawa! — ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Vaya! Hanamichi que presumido eres. —acotó aquel chico moreno.

—En verdad tú no cambias Hanamichi Sakuragi, pero sigue con esos ánimos—dijo la manager del equipo.

Las chicas que también habían llegado solo sonreían, Serena buscaba entre los chicos a su novio pero no lo vio por ningún lado. — ¿Qué habrá pasado Hisashi aún no llega?

Todos se dirigieron a sus salones correspondientes, mientras tanto Dana estaba esperando al director que aún no llegaba, las secretarias al verla también se decía que era una chica rebelde por la forma que vestía.

Aquella joven estaba sentada en una silla esperando al director, chicos que iban a ver al director la miraban y se preguntaban quién era que nunca la habían visto por ahí, pero aun así, se decían que era muy bonita.

En el salón 1/1 Haruko y sus amigas estaban platicando mientras llegaba el profesor estaban muy emocionadas al enterarse que su amiga Serena y Mitsui eran novios.

Pero en ese momento escucharon una conversación entre otras de sus compañeras —Oigan se fijaron hace rato Sakuragi llego con una chica venían muy juntos según escuche rumores que era su novia y va estudiar aquí, además es nueva en la preparatoria y se ve de mala pinta se fijaron en la forma que viene vestida.

Aquella joven de ojos azules al escuchar esa conversación le intrigo mucho eso, como que su novio venía con otra chica esto la hizo sentirse celosa.

En ese momento llego el profesor todos dispusieron a tomar sus lugares, mientras en la dirección llego el director.

— ¡Director Kato!

—Sí, señorita Arakawa.

—Lo busca aquella jovencita dice que es nueva en esta preparatoria.

— ¡Hágala! Pasar por favor.

—Señorita Sakuragi, pase por favor.

—Gracias.

Aquella joven de ojos verdes paso a la oficina del director—Buen día director Kato.

—Buen día, así que usted es la señorita Dana Sakuragi.

—Sí, señor —contestó tímidamente aquella chica.

—Pues bienvenida a Shohoku señorita Sakuragi, he leído su expediente y hay buenas referencias de usted además es una estudiante muy brillante, espero que aquí siga igual y más que nada se comporte y no quiero tener una queja de usted. —Esto lo dijo por la forma en que vestía—espero no sea una chica conflictiva—pensó para sí mismo.

—Sí, señor Kato.

—Otra cosa señorita Sakuragi, la semana que entra llegara su uniforme y lo deberá usar ya que es reglamentario en esta institución.

—Está bien. —musito aquella joven no muy convencida.

—Así que puede presentarse a sus clases estará en el salón 1/1 con el profesor Urameshi, antes de que se vaya necesito que se inscriba a uno o dos club de los que tenemos aquí tenga este folleto y es obligatorio tiene de aquí al viernes para que se inscriba.

—Mmmh está bien y con permiso señor Kato.

Ella salió de la dirección para dirigirse a su salón de clases, estaba nerviosa ya que era nueva en ese lugar y no conocía a nadie a parte de su primo, busco el salón ya que la verdad no sabía dónde quedaba— ¡Rayos! Me he perdido pero a quien le pregunto si no hay ninguna alma por los pasillos.

En ese momento venia un chico por el pasillo y ella se sintió aliviada ya que le podía preguntar a él donde quedaba el salón que le asignaron.

— ¡Disculpa! Me puedes ayudar. —Ella si dirigió aquel chico que se encontró en el pasillo. —Me perdí y no sé dónde queda mi salón.

Aquel chico de lentes la miro y muy amablemente le dijo donde quedaba su salón asignado con una sonrisa.

—Gracias te lo agradezco sinceramente—Dana hizo una reverencia aquel chico de lentes.

—No es nada señorita, si necesitas ayuda o algo no dudes en decírmelo yo estoy en tercer año y me llamo Kiminobu Kogure—esto lo dijo aquel joven de ojos negros. —sonrojándose ya que para aquel chico ella se le había hecho una chica muy bonita a pesar de la apariencia que tenía.

—Pues gracias joven Kogure, yo me llamo Dana Sakuragi. —contestó ella con una sonrisa ya que al verlo le simpatizo por su forma de ser, además el la miro sin ninguna desconfianza o desprecio.

— ¿Mucho gusto señorita Sakuragi?

Ella miro su reloj—No puede ser me tengo que ir ya se me hizo tarde llevo quince minutos de retraso.

—Hasta luego —musitó ella gentilmente con él, se fue corriendo.

Aquel chico de cabello negro y lentes después de recapacitar por un momento—Me dijo que se llamaba Dana Sakuragi. —Pensó para sí mismo— ¡Sakuragi! A caso ella será algo de Hanamichi no, no puede ser es mucha la coincidencia si él no ha dicho que es hijo único.

Aquella joven de ojos verdes toco la puerta del salón 1/1 donde le había tocado, el profesor abrió la puerta y vio.

—Buen día profesor Urameshi soy nueva y me asignaron esta clase. —ella le enseño la hoja.

El profesor la miro— Muy bien señorita espere un momento. —El entro —jóvenes tengo un anuncio que darles a partir de hoy tendremos una nueva alumna en nuestra clase— ¡Pase señorita!

Aquella muchacha paso al salón y al entrar los chicos y chicas al verla se sorprendieron en la forma que venía vestida y empezaban a murmurar.

Serena al verla se sorprendió— ¿Qué hace aquí Dana? —esto lo dijo para sí misma.

La chica que había hecho el comentario anteriormente — ¡Miren ella es la que venía con aquel chico pelirrojo!

Haruko quien escucho— ¿Cómo es ella con la que venía Hanamichi?

—Guarden silencio jóvenes, ahora si señorita preséntese ante sus compañeros.

—Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Dana Sakuragi, vengo de Estados unidos de la ciudad de Nueva York allá nací.

—Vaya señorita Sakuragi que coincidencia aquí en el grupo tenemos otra nueva alumna que llego hace dos semanas también del lugar de donde viene usted a la mejor se conocen.

— ¿Qué? —expresó aquella joven de ojos verdes.

—Señorita Ishida—el miro a donde estaba sentada aquella joven de ojos color miel.

—Si profesor Urameshi—respondió Serena levantándose de su butaca.

Dana al verla no podía creer ahí estaba su amiga que va su mejor amiga en los ojos de aquella joven de ojos verdes se reflejó una alegría ya que al menos no iba estar tan sola ya conocía a Serena.

—Me supongo que sean de conocer ya que vienen del mismo lugar. —Preguntó el profesor.

—S…i…—apenas iba a terminar la frase Dana cuando fue interrumpida por aquella joven de cabello castaño.

—No, profesor no la conozco. —ella se sentó nuevamente en su banca y sin mirar a Dana.

Aquella joven no podía creer eso por parte de su amiga Serena ya que llevaban un año de conocerse. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Serena me haces esto?

—Pues bienvenida señorita Sakuragi haga favor de sentarse delante de la señorita Akagi.

—Sí, profesor.

Ella se dirigió a su asiento mientras el profesor le dice aquella joven de cabello negro y ojos azules—Señorita Akagi como delegada del grupo haga favor de mostrarle las instalaciones de la preparatoria a la señorita Sakuragi.

—Sí, profesor Urameshi—contestó aquella joven con una sonrisa.

Ya había pasado unas cuantas horas de las clases, Dana cada vez volteaba a ver a su amiga Serena pero ella siempre desviaba la mirada.

Después sonó el timbre de descanso, aquella chica de ojos verdes estaba guardando sus cosas cuando.

—Señorita Sakuragi, en este momento le mostrare las instalaciones de la preparatoria vamos. —esto lo dijo aquella chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros con una indiferencia hacia ella.

—Sí, señorita Akagi. —Dana sintió que no le simpatizo aquella chica.

— ¿Haruko te esperamos en la cafetería ahí nos quedamos de ver con los chicos? —espeto Serena pero sin mirar a Dana, evadiéndola.

—Está bien solo le doy el recorrido a ella y los alcanzo.

—Señorita Akagi no se preocupe por mí, vaya con sus amigos, además yo iré a investigar sola.

—No, como cree además es unas de mis actividades como delegada del grupo.

Serena se retiró dejándolas solas y detrás de ella salieron Haruko y Dana, mientras en el salón de Hanamichi.

Llegaron Noma, Okuss y Takamiya—Yohei, y Hanamichi vamos a la cafetería.

—Vayan ustedes chicos ahora los alcanzo tengo que ir a ver a alguien—esto fue lo que dijo aquel chico pelirrojo y salió corriendo dejando a sus amigos intrigados.

— ¡Yohei! Que sucede con Hanamichi.

—No, se desde la que llegamos a estado algo nervioso.

—Es mejor ir tras él, algo le pasa que no quiso decirnos.

Los cuatro amigos de él fueron tras Hanamichi, aquel chico pelirrojo fue al salón 1/1 y miraba a todos lados si veía a su prima, unas de las chicas— ¡Sakuragi buscas a Haruko!

—Sí.

—Pues no está, le está enseñando las instalaciones de la preparatoria a la chica nueva a la señorita Dana Sakuragi.

—Gracias—él se fue corriendo a toda prisa.

Haruko le enseño a Dana donde estaba la biblioteca, y los diferentes clubes que había en la preparatoria y por último el gimnasio.

—Vaya señorita Akagi es una escuela muy grande cuenta con todo—dijo aquella joven con una sonrisa.

—Sí, así que es todo el recorrido señorita Sakuragi, le puedo hacer una pregunta.

—Sí, dígame.

— ¿Tú que eres de Hanamichi Sakuragi?—esto lo dijo muy seria aquella joven de ojos azules.

—Pues yo…—quedo por un momento en silencio.

En eso son interrumpidas ambas jóvenes— ¡Dana! ¡Dana!

— ¡Hanamichi! —grito aquella chico de ojos verdes.

— ¡Hasta que te encontré! Te fui a buscar a tu salón pero me dijeron que Haruko te estaba enseñando la preparatoria —el tomo de las manos a su prima. — ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?—pregunto aquel pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Haruko al verlos así se molestó tanto, como era posible que su novio le hiciera eso y enfrente de sus ojos.

Después de unos segundos llegaron los amigos de Hanamichi, y se sorprendieron al ver a su amigo tomado de la mano de otra chica que no fuera Haruko.

— ¡Amigo! ¿Quién es esa chica? —preguntaron los amigos de Hanamichi en unisón.

Haruko se acercó a Hanamichi y aquella joven de ojos verdes —Vaya Hanamichi veo que conoces bien a esta chica, verdad nunca pensé que tu fueras así, ella le dio una bofetada aquel joven pelirrojo y se fue llorando.

Dana, Hanamichi y los amigos de él se sorprendieron al ver la reacción de Haruko, pero aquel chico fue tras ella, él le gritaba pero aquella chica de ojos azules no le hacía caso.

Los chicos y Dana no comprendían que estaba pasando— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Dana al ver aquellos chicos.

—No, sabes—expresó Noma muy molesto con aquella muchacha—El hecho que eres una chica muy linda por cierto no te da el derecho de estar coqueteando con nuestro amigo él tiene novia y la ama mucho y tú la has hecho sufrir ahora se fue llorando ¿Por qué Hanamichi y tú la estaban engañando.

Dana al escuchar eso por parte de aquel chico de bigote se acercó a él y lo tomo del cuello— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo torpe?

Takamiya, Okuss y Yohei al ver aquella joven se sorprendieron al ver la agresión de aquella chica hacia su amigo.

— ¡Miren torpes yo no sé quiénes sean ustedes! y mucho menos yo no sabía que la señorita Akagi era la novia de mi primo Hanamichi.

Los chicos al escuchar lo que dijo se sorprendieron — ¡Su prima!

— ¡Si, su prima quieren que se los vuelva a repetir torpes! —espetó molesta aquella chica de ojos verdes.

—Eres tan linda cuando te enojas así como me gustan —expresó Noma.

Aquella muchacha lo aventó y lo miro con esa mirada fría que reflejo en ese instante —No me vuelvas a decir linda, mi nombre es Dana.

Está bien señorita Dana—No lo volveré hacer.

Ella se fue corriendo a buscar a su primo y aquella chica para arreglar la situación no quería que hubiera malos entendidos entre Hanamichi y su novia.

Tras ella fueron los chicos —No puedo creer Yohei que esa chica sea prima de Hanamichi.

—Pues yo no sabía tampoco pero ahora que lo recuerdo la mamá de él nos dijo que tenía primas en el extranjero y nombre a ella Dana, si es así como dijo que se llamaba verdad.

—Si—contestó Okuss.

Dana entro de nuevo a las instalaciones de la preparatoria corriendo las chicas y chicos de ahí al verla correr por los pasillos y de tras ella los amigos de Hanamichi les llamo mucha la atención pensaron en esos momentos si había un conflicto entre ellos.

Aquella chica de ojos verdes buscaba con desesperación a su primo, cuando dio la vuelta en una de las esquinas que la dirigía a otro pasillo venían unos jóvenes platicando, ella no se fijó y choco con una persona.

Aquella chica cayó al piso golpeándose en su trasero muy fuerte entre cerro sus ojos por el dolor.

Aquel chico al ver lo que hizo se dirigió a ella y le tendió la mano para que se levantara— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó aquel chico a la muchacha que estaba ahí aun quejándose del golpe.

Dana abrió sus ojos y miro aquel joven de ojos azules que le tendía la mano para que se levantara — ¿Cómo crees que voy estar bien tarado? —dijo ella molesta con el joven.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? —exclamo el molesto con ella por la forma en que contesto.

—No vuelvo a repetir lo que te dije.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9- Un Encuentro Desagradable 1

**Capitulo 9.- un encuentro desagradable 1er parte.**

—No vuelvo a repetir lo que te dije, así que no necesito tu ayuda yo puedo levantarme sola—ella se levantó y miro aquel joven nuevamente— A ver si para otra vez te fijas por dónde vas. —Ella dio media vuelta sin hacer más caso a aquel chico.

— ¡Espera a dónde vas! Aún no hemos terminado de hablar, que me dijiste y exijo una disculpa de tu parte—exclamó aquel chico.

En eso llegaron Yohei, Takamiya, Noma y Okuss y miraron que estaba discutiendo aquella chica y se sorprendieron al ver con quien y se habían juntado los alumnos al ver la discusión.

—Yohei debemos detenerla. —expresó Okuss

— ¿Qué?

Mitsui la siguió y la tomo de la mano— ¿A dónde vas?

Ryota al ver eso fue a seguirlo — ¡Tranquilo Mitsui! Déjala ir.

— ¡Suéltame! Idiota —musito aquella joven molesta con él.

—No, señorita hasta que te disculpes conmigo, además tú tuviste la culpa. —acotó aquel chico.

—Miran patán suéltame o si no—Ella miro aquellos ojos azules cuando los vio por primera vez sintió algo extraño que ella nunca había experimentado en su vida sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal.

—Sí no que me vas hacer—el también al ver aquella chica de ojos verdes quedo prendado al verlos eran tan hermosos, además su mirada refleja en ese momento enojo y a la vez ternura.

Ella al ver que no la soltaba le dio una tremenda bofetada que se escuchó por todo el pasillos los que estaban mirando ahí se sorprendieron al igual que Ryota, Yohei, Noma, Takamiya y Okuss.

Aquel chico la soltó al sentir aquel golpe tan fuerte que le dio aquella chica, y ella aprovechó para salir corriendo de ahí, detrás de esa joven se fueron los amigos de Sakuragi.

— ¡Mitsui! ¿Estás bien?

—No, me pego fuerte esa chica—contestó aquel joven sobándose su mejilla— ¿Quién es Miyagi?

—No, se es la primera vez que la veo aquí en la preparatoria.

—Pues luego investigare, esto no se quedara así. —estaba molesto Mitsui.

—Amigo deja las cosas así, solo fue un accidente, además esa chica es muy rara te fijaste en la forma que esta vestida.

—Está bien, pero si se vuelve atravesar en mi camino me tendrá que escuchar.

Ryota al ver a su amigo así, sintió un escalofrió que recorrió por su cuerpo — ¿Pero porque se pone así si solo fue un accidente, de verdad que no lo entiendo? —Pensó para sí mismo aquel chico moreno.

Acá por otro lado Hanamichi alcanzo aquella chica de ojos azules y le explico todo, que Dana era su prima que venía de América. Haruko al escucharlo se sonrojo por a ver se comportado tan grosera e indiferente con la prima de su novio.

— ¡Haruko! ¿Cómo es posible que no captaras que ella era algún familiar mío por el apellido?

—Perdóname Hanamichi por los celos y las cosas que escuche solo me enfoque en su nombre.

Aquel chico sonrió a carcajada —Haruko me haces el chico más feliz del mundo al saber que tú me amas mucho.

— ¿Eres un tonto? ¿Cómo dices esos? Me comporte mal con Dana, ahora tengo que pedirle una disculpa vamos—dijo aquella joven de cabello negro y sonrojándose a la vez.

— ¡Hanamichi! ¡Hanamichi!

— ¡Dana!

Ella estaba tomando aire ya que había corrido mucho—Hasta que te encontré primo —dijo aquella joven de cabello negro.

— ¡Discúlpeme señorita Sakuragi por haber sido muy grosera con usted! —musito aquella joven de ojos azules.

—No, te preocupes es lógico que te pusieras así, pero me alegra que tú y Hanamichi arreglaron sus indiferencias. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Si—contestó aquella joven sonrojándose—Si no te importa me puedes llamar por mi nombre Haruko.

—Está bien Haruko, entonces tú puedes decirme Dana.

Ambas chicas se saludaron y sonrieron, Hanamichi quien las vio también sonrió ya que al fin su prima se había hecho de una buena amiga.

— ¡Dana!

—Sí, Hanamichi.

—Pues te voy a presentar a mis amigos.

Él, le presento a los chicos, ella los saludo muy amablemente —Así que son amigos de mi primo, pues gusto en conocerlos.

—El gusto es de nosotros señorita Sakuragi. —dijeron en unisón aquellos cuatro chicos.

—Por favor díganme Dana.

—Está bien Dana.

—Eres tan linda Dana. —musitó Okuss.

Ella miro aquel chico rubio y se acercó a él y ella le dijo que si se podía agachar un poco ya que era muy alto, aquel joven obedeció a la joven, Dana lo tomo del cuello—Que no me vuelvan a decir así, torpes cuantas veces tengo que decírselo.

Hanamichi y los demás chicos — ¡Dana déjalo!

—Está bien y esto va para todos ustedes no quiero que me digan linda, muñeca o algo que se le parezca esa palabra la detesto. —dijo aquella joven de ojos verdes y cruzándose de brazos.

Aquel chico pelirrojo sonrió a carcajada— Ya ven torpes.

—Pues esto también va para ti primo. —acotó aquella chica de ojos verdes.

Haruko sonrió por lo que miraba— ¡Dana es una chica simpática! —pensó para sí misma. — ¡Muchachos debemos irnos ya han de estar los demás en la cafetería!

— ¡Dana! Vamos.

—Pues vamos.

Aquellos jóvenes se fueron a la cafetería, ya estaban ahí Serena, Fuji, Matsui, Ayako, Rukawa, después de unos segundos llegaron Ryota y Mitsui.

— ¡Mitsui! ¿Pero qué te paso? —exclamó Serena al verle la mejilla roja.

—No, es nada me pegue sin fijarme.

—No, este no es golpe alguien te pego.

— ¡Que hiciste! —espetó aquella chica de cabello castaño.

Aquel chico quedo en silencio sin contestarle la pregunta que le hizo su novia.

—Ryota tu puedes decirme que paso, porque veo que Hisashi no me tiene a un confianza.

—Pues…—aquel chico moreno sonrió y se tocó la nuca —No puedo decirle que lo golpeo una chica. —pensó para sí mismo.

Mitsui aun recordó aquella chica esa mirada que reflejaba en ese momento a él le había causado algo de interés en ella, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, no escuchaba a su novia cuando le hablaba.

— ¡Hisashi! ¡Hisashi!

— ¡Discúlpame Serena no te escuche!

—Vaya Mitsui estas en las nubes —expresó Ayako.

—Veo que ni tú y Ryota no me quieren decir que paso, acaso no confías en mi verdad—esto lo dijo aquella joven en tono triste.

Aquel chico de ojos azules al verla así—No, es eso mi amor lo que pasa que esto no tiene importancia.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no tiene importancia?

—Está bien hace un momento cuando veníamos para acá una chica no sé de donde salió venia corriendo y los dos chocamos y ella cayó al piso y yo amablemente me disculpe, pero …—El quedo por un momento en silencio.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó aquella chica de cabello rizado.

—Pues por parte de esa chica recibí este golpe.

— ¿Pues qué le hiciste Mitsui? —exclamó Ayako.

—Vaya esa chica ha de ser una buscapleitos, no quiero ni topármela —acoto la joven de cabello corto.

— ¡Fuji tienes razón! —musitó Serena.

— ¿Cómo es esa chica Hisashi? —preguntó aquella joven de cabello castaño.

—Mmmh, no la había visto aquí, no es muy alta, anda vestida de negro de ojos color verdes… —En ese momento es interrumpido por su novia.

—No, no puedo creer que esa chica te haya puesto una mano encima —dijo molesta serena. —Los chicos se le quedan viendo — Pero ahora mismo la buscare para hablar con ella.

— ¿La conoces?—dijeron en unisón los chicos.

—Esa chica es nueva en mi salón de clases.

— ¿Qué dices Serena? —expresó aquel joven de ojos azules.

En ese instante son interrumpidos por Hanamichi que les grito desde la entrada de la cafetería.

— ¡Vaya hasta que llegaron estos chicos! ¡Se tardaron mucho! —espeto Ayako.

Serena se sorprendió al ver que venía con ellos Dana ya que ella venia atrás de Hanamichi y de Haruko.

— ¿Pero que hace Dana con ellos?

Cuando se acercaron los chicos con Mitsui y los demás —Pues una disculpa chicos por tardarnos pero se nos presentó un problemilla por ahí—acotó aquel chico pelirrojo con sus amigos con una sonrisa.

—Mmmh torpe tu siempre con tus escusas—musito aquel chico de ojos azules y mirada fría.

— ¿Qué dijiste zorro? —contestó aquel joven pelirrojo rechinando los dientes.

—Pues lo que acabaste de escuchar ¡Torpe!

Las chicas sonreían y los chicos ya que siempre hacían lo mismo pelearse como siempre, Dana que estaba atrás de Haruko y su primo solo miro a sus nuevos amigos sonreír no comprendían por qué.

—Ya amigos dejándonos de cosas le voy a presentar a mi prima que desde hoy estará aquí en la preparatoria.

— ¡Tu Hanamichi una prima! —Aquel chico moreno miraba a todos lados pero solo miro a sus amigos de siempre — ¿Dónde está que no la vemos? —preguntó Ryota.

Aquel joven pelirrojo se hizo a un lado— ¡Miren mi prima!

Las chicas al verla se sorprendieron la miraban de arriba a abajo en la forma que estaba vestida, Fuji le dice a Matsui en voz baja —Esa chica da miedo amiga.

—Guarda silencio Fuji, que nos ves que es prima de Sakuragi obvio que es una rebelde al igual que él.

— ¿Tienes razón? —contestó en voz baja aquella joven de cabello corto.

La chica de cabello rizado al verla —Entonces ella es la que bofeteo a Mitsui, vaya esto se pondrá interesante a partir de hoy— pensó para sí misma y sonrió levemente.

Pero en ese momento — ¿Eres tú la que me golpeo? —se levantó de la silla aquel chico de ojos azules acercándose a ella y poniéndose enfrente.

— ¡Vaya primo que clase de amigos tienes mal educados y patanes como el! —expresó aquella joven de ojos verdes sin dejar de mirar a aquel chico de ojos azules.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —dijo aquel joven de ojos azules.

—Pues lo que acabas de escuchar torpe y además porque tenías que estar aquí en este lugar.

— ¿Mira este lugar es libre y yo puedo estar donde yo quiera?

— ¿No puedo creer otras ves peleando estos dos? —exclamó Ryota.

Las chicas incluyendo Serena se sorprendieron al ver esta escena pero aquella chica de ojos color miel estaba sumamente molesta al ver esta escena como su novio se peleaba con Dana solo apretó sus puños con fuerza— ¡Dana! ¿Por qué tenías que venir aquí si vieras que yo siempre te he…?—en ese fue sacada repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

—Mitsui no permitiré que le hables así a mi prima si aún no la conoces —dijo aquel chico pelirrojo poniéndose en medio de su prima y su amigo.

— ¡Hanamichi! —expresó aquella joven de cabello negro.

—Pues solo exijo una disculpa por parte de ella —respondió Mitsui cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de mirar aquella chica.

— ¿Prima que paso entre tú y Mitsuito? —el miro a su prima.

— ¿Qué no me digas Mitsuito? —acotó aquel chico sonrojándose ya que no le gustaba que Sakuragi le dijera así.

—Solo te puedo decir que no me disculpare con él, además es un patán y mal educado. —ella se cruzó de brazos.

En eso interrumpió Serena acercándose a ella y sin ningún aviso ella le propino una tremenda bofetada aquella joven de ojos verdes.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al igual que Mitsui al ver tal escena por parte de su novia, Dana no podía creer que su mejor amiga que conocía desde hace un año y medio le haya pegado la miro fijamente y empuño su mano de impotencia ya que ella la consideraba su amiga a pesar que la había negado que no la conocía.

— ¿Serena? ¿Por qué? —Ella se fue corriendo de ese lugar dejando a los chicos asombrados por el comportamiento de Serena hacia esa joven.

Hanamichi iba ir tras ella, pero Haruko le dice a el que se lo deje en sus manos— ¿Está bien Haruko?

El miro a Serena— ¿Por qué Serena le hiciste eso a mi prima? —contestó molesto el con aquella joven de ojos color miel.

— ¡Serena! ¿Qué es ese comportamiento? No era necesario llegar a esto —preguntó Mitsui.

— ¿Perdónenme? —dijo aquella chica de cabello castaño apenada.

Mitsui la abrazo —Todo estará bien linda. — ¿Por qué esa chica me hace sentir algo extraño cuando la veo? — ¿Qué tonterías digo yo amo a Serena?

— Hanamichi te prometo que me disculpare con ella. —dijo aquella joven de ojos color miel, no muy convencida.

—Está bien amiga.

Mientras acá por otro lado en el patio de la escuela Dana estaba sentada en una banca llorando por lo sucedido lo que a ella le lastimaba era porque Serena había cambiado tanto era diferente ¿Por qué? Tenía ese cambio tan repentino si solo fueron dos semanas que no se veían.

En eso sintió que la tomaron del hombro— ¿Estás bien Dana?

Ella miro hacia arriba y miro aquella chica de ojos azules era la novia de su primo— ¡Haruko! —se limpió sus lágrimas ella no quería que la vieran llorando además aquella chica se había prometido no llorar pero estaba sentida por lo ocurrido. —Estoy bien Haruko—contestó tristemente.

—A mí no me engañas, sabes que puedes confiar en mí por eso somos amigas o ¿no? —dijo aquella joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

— ¡Amigas tu y yo! No te importa lo que digan, si te juntas con una chica como yo, además no crees que no me doy cuenta como me miran los chicos y chicas de esta escuela como bicho raro.

Haruko sonrió abiertamente dejando aquella chica de ojos verdes algo confundida—A mí no me importa lo que digan es más yo escojo a mis amistades.

— ¡Haruko! —exclamó aquella chica.

—Mira Dana, Serena es buena chica, amable y gentil con los demás date un tiempo de conocerla y cuando la conozca mejor veras que opinaras como yo—esto lo dijo aquella chica de ojos azules con una leve sonrisa a su nueva amiga.

— ¿Conocerla más? Ahora me doy cuenta que Serena no es la misma chica que conocí haya en América—pensó para sí misma —Tienes razón amiga a la mejor con el trato la conoceré un poco más.

—Además Mitsui también es un buen chico Dana, date tiempo de conocerlo que te parece si a la hora de salida vamos a verlos practicar.

— ¿Practicar?

—Sí, pues él pertenece al club de básquet.

Aquella joven se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentada —No, puede ser que ese chico pertenezca al club de básquet.

— ¿Qué sucede Dana? ¿Por qué te pones así?

Dana se sienta nuevamente en la banca y mira a su amiga

— ¡Haruko! Puedes pedirme lo que sea que salte a un barranco o que se yo pero de eso de asistir al gimnasio a ver eso chicos jugando jamás.

—Pero que cosas dices amiga no te comprendo.

— ¡Haruko! Es que…—quedo por un momento en silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa? Si Hanamichi también está ahí.

—Bueno para ser sincera amiga yo detesto este tipo de deportes y a los chicos porque son unos patanes engreídos, presumidos, altaneros como el…—ella se refería aquel joven de ojos azules.

Haruko no podía creer que aquella chica de ojos verdes dijera esas cosas no había conocido a una muchacha que no le gustara ese deporte si casi todos en Shohoku se interesaban en el equipo de básquet.

—No, puedo creer lo que dices Dana, pero respetare tu decisión yo no te obligare asistir, además las cosas que dijiste a quién te referías —preguntó aquella joven de ojos azules interesada en saber.

—No, olvídalo a nadie en específico —respondió sonrojándose.

—Bueno cuando quieras asistir a verlos solo me dices —espeto aquella joven.

—Sí, te lo hare saber. —ambas chica sonrieron y después sonó el timbre de descanso y se dirigieron a su salón.

Hanamichi estaba preocupado por su prima por lo que había pasado, de esto se dio cuenta Yohei.

—Tranquilo amigo ella estará bien además está con tu novia.

—Tienes razón Yohei, pero no permitiré que nadie lastime a Dana inclusive ese torpe de Mitsui no dejare que se acerque a ella.

— ¡Vaya Hanamichi! Vas a ser su protector te comportas como hermano mayor.

—Es que le prometí a mi madre que yo la protegería y cuidaría tú no sabes por lo que ha pasado ella después te platicare.

—Está bien Hanamichi.

En el salón de las chicas estaban en clase de matemáticas y el profesor cuando hacía preguntas siempre se dirigía a Dana.

Aquella joven siempre contestaba las preguntas que le hacia el profesor sin problema, Haruko le dice — Vaya Dana sí que eres inteligente, a ver si un día me ayudas con unas clases de matemáticas porque a veces no le entiendo.

— ¡Claro amiga!

Sus compañeros solo la miraban, Serena estaba muy molesta no podía creer que Haruko le hablara muy bien.

Aquella joven de ojos color miel la miraba con algo de recelo, Dana sintió que alguien la miraba y miro hacia atrás y vio que era Serena.

Ella le sonrió pero por parte de aquella chica solo recibió un mal gesto — ¡Es una insolente!

Después de unas largas clases salieron de clases las dos horas restantes era para ir a otras actividades que los mismo alumnos escogían el club que mejor les pareciera, para Dana iba hacer más largo esas horas ya que ella aún no se inscribían en ninguno es mas no se había tomado la molestia de ver aquel folleto que le dio el director.

—Bueno tendré que esperar a Hanamichi hasta que salga de su entrenamiento pero tengo que hacer algo para no aburrirme —estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¡Dana! ¡Dana!

—Si Haruko.

—Aun sigues en esa posición.

Aquella joven de ojos verdes asentó con la cabeza positivamente y con una sonrisa — Haruko me hacen un favor le dices a mi primo que lo esperare en la biblioteca iré a estudiar un rato mientras termina su práctica.

—Sí, lo hare nos vemos pues. —Ambas chicas se fueron dejando a Dana en el salón, cuando iban para el gimnasio Serena le pregunta a su amiga que porque hizo amistad con ese tipo de chica.

— ¡Serena! —Se detuvo aquella joven de ojos azules—Pues ella es la prima de mi novio y además me simpatizo.

—Pues a mí no me cae nada bien por lo que le hizo a mi novio.

En eso son interrumpidas por Fuji y Matsui— ¡Hola chicas! Ya van para el gimnasio.

—Sí. —dijo aquella chica de ojos azules a su amigas.

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron así allá, los muchachos estaban haciendo calentamiento daban vueltas en la canchas corriendo, después de unos segundos el capitán del equipo —Muy bien equipo vamos a jugar un partido— en eso llegan las chicas, ahí ya estaban los amigos de Hanamichi y se saludan.

— ¡Oyes! Haruko y Dana—preguntó Yohei solo al verlas a las cuatro.

—Pues se fue a la biblioteca a estudiar, saben aunque parezca raro a ella no le gusta este tipo de cosas.

Hanamichi miro a su linda novia pero se sorprendido al no ver a su prima— ¿Dónde estará Dana? Quería presentárselas mis demás amigos del equipo.

En eso fue sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos— ¡Sakuragi pon atención!

Al lado del paso aquel chico de ojos azules—Ponte a jugar torpe.

— ¡Rukawa! — El corrió tras él y empezó a jugar.

Pero no era el único distraído aquel joven alero de tres puntos miraba siempre hacia donde estaba las chicas pareciese que buscaba a alguien entre ellas.

En eso fue saludado por su novia quien lo animaba gran ímpetu— ¡Vamos Hisashi!

El sonrió levemente al verla y se sonrojo, esto no lo dejo

pasar por desapercibido aquel chico moreno — ¡Vaya! Mitsui ahora ya tienes a tu porristas personal quien te animara en todos los partidos —esto lo dijo con cierta sonrisa pícara hacia su amigo.

— ¡Cállate torpe! —respondió con cierto sonrojo.

Y continuaron jugando, pero él no podía sacar de su mente aquella chica de ojos verdes había algo que le incomodaba de esa joven, pero no le simpatizaba por lo que le había hecho la detestaba.

Acá por otro lado Dana estaba en la biblioteca estudiando pero también ella no podía sacar de su mente aquel joven de ojos azules — ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ese patán? —miro hacia la ventana aquel atardecer—esto lo dijo con gran fastidio y recargo su cabeza en la mesa de ahí—Si Drew me hubiera visto lo que hice y lo que estoy haciendo ahora me diría ¿Dana? Al parecer te simpatizo ese chico verdad.

Ella se sonrojo tan solo pensar en eso— ¿Cómo lo detesto? —Aventó su libreta y salió el folleto que le había dado el director lo miro y lo empezó a leer. —No puedo creer tengo que escoger dos actividades y es obligatorio.

Entre esos club estaba aquello que le apasionaba pero no quería tomar esos por ningún motivo, pero no había otra cosas más que le llamara la atención empezó a jugar con el lapicero que trae en las manos.

En ese instante fue interrumpida por tres chicas que la miraban con algo de temor al menos dos de ellas ya que se escondieron detrás de la chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés claro.

— ¡Disculpa! —hablo con algo de temor aquella chica.

La miro fijamente aquella joven de ojos verdes —Si, que sucede.

—Oiga señorita Sakuragi le gustaría unirse a nosotros —dijo aquella muchacha.

—Unirme a ustedes ¿A qué?

—Pues estamos en un equipo…—En eso interrumpió Dana levantándose de la silla de donde estaba.

—Miren si me invitan a ser porrista para animar a los equipos de aquí es mejor que se vayan por donde vinieron —Esto lo dijo muy seria aquella joven y cruzándose de brazos.

Las chicas al escucharla sonrieron —Tranquila señorita Sakuragi pues nosotros estamos en el club de diseño.

— ¡De diseño!

—Sí, así como lo oye, y usted es perfecta.

—A ver señoritas ya no les entendí, están el club de diseño y después me dicen que soy perfecta para que, es más con decirles que yo no sé nada de costura ni nada de eso —aclaro aquella joven de ojos verdes.

—Pues mire, usted no tendrá que hacer nada, solo queremos que sea nuestra modelo ya que la semana que entra habrá en la preparatoria Ryonan un concurso de moda y una de nuestra modelos se enfermó y por eso le pido de la manera más atenta que si nos puede ayudar, es mas no le quitaremos mucho de su tiempo solo se reunirá con nosotros estos días al final de la clases —dijo aquella chica de ojos cafés.

Dana miro aquella joven con preocupación —Está bien les ayudare solo por esta ocasión.

Aquella chica de ojos color café tomo de las manos a la joven de ojos verdes — ¡Gracias! Señorita Sakuragi —dijo con una sonrisa —Bueno va a pensar que somos unas mal educadas pero mi nombre es Yukari Mizuni, y ellas son Reí y Erika.

—Bueno es un gusto señoritas y por favor pueden llamarme Dana por mi nombre se los agradecería mucho.

—Está bien Dana y tú también por el nuestro —dijeron en unisón las tres chicas.

—Así que mañana la esperamos en el salón 2b salón 3 —espetó Yukari.

—Bien mañana ahí estaré.

Aquellas tres jóvenes se fueron muy contentas, pero aun Dana estaba algo confundida pero eso le agrado ya que no se aburriría esa semana, continuo con su estudio.

En el gimnasio los chicos ya estaban por terminar su práctica, después de unos segundos el capitán Akagi reunió al equipo.

—Bien chicos es todo por hoy, recuerden que dentro de dos días nuestro tercer juego es con Takahata.

—Sí, capitán—dijeron todos en unisón.

Serena de acerco a Mitsui —Hisashi antes de ir a mi casa vamos a comer un helado.

—Claro.

Al igual Sakuragi se acercó a Haruko y le pregunto por su prima quien le dijo que lo esperaba en la biblioteca.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana Haruko si puedo te hablo hoy por la noche que te parece.

—Estaré esperando tu llamada—contestó con cierto sonrojo aquella joven de ojos azules.

Los chicos del equipo se fueron a los vestidores mientras se cambiaban — ¡Oigan chicos han escuchado que hay una nueva alumna en Shohoku y que es una rebelde!

—Sí, pero según cuentan que es conflictiva y que nadie puede acercarse a ella porque luego, luego te golpea—Contestó Shiozaki.

—Tienes razón, además se dice que da más miedo en la forma que viste —reitero Kakuta.

En eso interrumpió Kogure—De que hablan.

—A poco tú no has sabido eso Kogure es una chica que viste de negro.

En ese momento aquel joven de anteojos recordó aquella chica con quien se encontró en los pasillos de la escuela. —Si la conozco.

Aquellos jóvenes de sorprendieron — ¿Qué dices Kogure?

—Sí, precisamente hoy por la mañana me topé con ella, pero no sé porque la juzgan de esa manera a mi parecer es una chica muy tranquila.

Kakuta y los demás no podía creer que su compañero dijera eso—Pero amigo, es mejor que no le dirijas la palabra.

—Pues digan lo que quieran pero ella no es así.

En ese instante llegaron al vestidor Mitsui, Ryota y Hanamichi quienes vieron a sus amigos algo extraños.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó aquel chico de cabello pelirrojo.

—No, no es nada —espetó Kogure a su compañero de equipo estábamos platicando de cosas sin importancia.

Después de que se cambió aquel chico pelirrojo de despidió de sus amigos—Nos vemos mañana.

— ¡A dios Sakuragi!

Él se dirigió a la biblioteca junto con sus amigos, entraron y miraron aquella joven que estaba leyendo un libro muy entretenida.

— ¡Dana! Estas lista.

— ¡Hanamichi! Si vámonos—ella guardo sus libros en su mochila y salieron aquellos seis jóvenes de las instalación de la escuela.

Van todos en silencio cuando aquel chico pelirrojo fue el que rompió el silencio— ¡Prima! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se detuvo por un momento y miro a su primo y amigos de Hanamichi. —Pues no del todo bien pero me sentiré un poco mejor si vamos a comer un helado yo los invito— dijo Dana con una sonrisa.

Aquellos cinco chicos la miraron ya que en su rostro había reflejado una gran sonrisa y felicidad.

—Sí, vamos—respondió Yohei—pero con una condición.

— ¿Cómo que con una condición? —expresó Dana.

—Pues nosotros pagaremos y te invitamos el helado.

—Bien, me parece perfecto.

Todos se dirigieron aquel lugar al parecer ella se había acoplado bien con los amigos de su primo reían y en ocasiones discutían.

—Hanamichi, no se puede negar que ella es tu prima, mira hace un rato estaba deprimida y ahora sonríe como si nada en eso se parece a ti.

— ¿Qué dices Yohei?

—Pues lo que acabas de escuchar.

—Mmmh tienes razón pero ella no es un genio ¿Cómo Hanamichi Sakuragi? —esto lo dijo riendo y escandalosamente como lo solía hacer.

Dana y los chicos se detuvieron al escuchar a Hanamichi sonriendo no comprendían porque — ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó aquella chica de ojos verdes.

—Nada prima, a ti te falta mucho para que seas una chica talentosa.

Aquella joven miro aquel chico pelirrojo algo extrañada—A que te refieres primo.

—No, es nada Dana es mas no le hagas caso—espeto Takamiya.

—Vengan vamos adentro ya llegamos.

Entran aquel lugar los chicos y la chica en ese lugar había estudiantes de otras preparatorias de la región, Dana se dio cuenta como los miraban como si fueran bichos raros, pero eso no le importaba.

Se, sentaron hasta al fondo del lugar donde estaba una mesa desocupada, Serena quien estaba ahí con Mitsui.

— ¡Mira Hisashi! ¿Quiénes acaban de llegar?

—Es Sakuragi con sus amigos y su prima —dijo Mitsui. — ¿Qué te parece si les hablamos que vengan con nosotros?

—No, no por favor Hisashi yo solo quiero que estemos tú y yo solos—ella lo tomo de la mano.

—Está bien.

Mientras acá los chicos platicaban y reían pero se les hizo raro, que aquella chica de ojos verdes no había probado su nieve pareciera que estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos de esto se dieron cuentas Hanamichi y sus amigos.

— ¡Dana! ¿Qué Sucede? —preguntó aquel joven de cabello rojo con preocupación.

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos repentinamente—Estoy bien Hanamichi, que decían.

En ese fueron interrumpidos por Noma— ¡Miren chicos quien esta haya!

—Pero si son Mitsui y Serena—respondió Yohei.

Hanamichi quien al verlos se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a ellos—Hola Mitsuito y serena vénganse acá con nosotros.

Serena no quería pero no quiso ser grosera y acepto a regañadientes ya que su novio había aceptado la invitación.

Dana al ver lo que su primo había hecho se sorprendió —No puede ser ahí viene ese patán era la persona que no quería ver en estos momentos.

Mitsui y Serena se sentaron en el lugar donde estaban los demás Serena miraba a Dana pero ni siquiera la saludo solo saludo a los chicos.

Dana quedo enfrente de aquel chico de ojos azules y en medio de Hanamichi y Yohei.

— Chicos porque nos dijeron que venían para acá nos hubiéramos venido juntos —dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

—Pues en realidad no teníamos planeado venir —contestó Hanamichi.

—Pero aquí estamos —musitó Noma.

En ese momento entro en ese lugar algunos chicos de la preparatoria de Takahata Serena los miro—Sakuragi y Hisashi con esos chicos jugaran en su siguiente encuentro.

—Sí, son ellos los del equipo de Takahata —contestó el chico de cabello rojo.

—Pues estoy segura que ustedes ganaran—musito aquella chica de ojos color miel tomando de la mano a su novio y sonriendo.

Dana solo miraba eso para ella era tan patético eso tipo de escenas, suspiro y se inmuto a comer su helado y escuchar la plática sobre los partidos y los entrenamientos pareciera que ella estaba fuera de lugar ya que no entendía muchas cosas sobre eso deporte y no le interesaba.

Cada vez que podía Hisashi la miraba esto hacia que aquella joven de ojos verdes se encontrará con esos ojos azules pero ella evitaba mirarlo.

Aquellos chicos reían, Okuss se dio cuenta que no platicaba Dana.

— ¡Dana! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque esas tan callada?

—Si prima está muy seria A caso no te gusta el básquet—expresó Hanamichi.

Aquel chico había dado en el blanco, los chicos incluyendo Serena se le quedo mirando de esto se dio cuenta Dana, ya que estaban esperando una respuesta de ella.

—Pues…—quedo en silencio. —suspiro hondo y profundo tenía que contestar esa pregunta y ser sincera

—Ahora que le preguntas eso a Dana ¿por qué no fuiste a ver a Hanamichi en su entrenamiento? —dijo Takamiya.

—Miren voy a ser sincera y no me lo tomen a mal por lo que voy a decir y por la forma en que yo pienso, —Vio a todos incluyendo a Mitsui. —Yo respeto a los que les gusta ver esta clase de deporte y a los que juegan, pero a mí en lo particular no me gusta para nada así que primo no te molestes conmigo por no asistir a tus entrenamientos.

— ¡Dana! —Exclamó Hanamichi.

En eso interrumpió Yohei—Pero porque no te gusta si vieras que a todos en Shohoku les gusta ese deporte bueno aunque no lo jueguen pero les gusta verlo y apoyarlos en todo momento.

— Dame alguna razón porque no te gusta—preguntó aquel chico de ojos azules mirando aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes seriamente con ella.

Continuara...


End file.
